A Reason to Fight
by Clockworker
Summary: In a world where Pokémon is just an anime, card game, and video game series, what would happen when they start to emerge into the world, making their existence known? Join two new trainers in a adventure of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1: The Egg

**Hey, just want to tell you thanks for clicking and giving this story a chance. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and other shareholders that I can not name at this time. These OCs and plot however, are own by me.**

* * *

Thunder boomed through the sky before lighting could be heard cracking after. The air was cold and rain sprinkled down towards the ground, not bother any of the students leaving school grounds. It was finally summer, the holy time for every student, no matter their age, but apparently Mother Nature didn't get the memo.

Students were walking down the steps, either heading for the yellow buses, pick up entrance or just walking in the rain. One particular student was walking out from the back of the school, passing the yellow busses.

He stood to 5ft 5in. obviously being the target for almost every jock and other popular students for he was one of the few students in his grade making top scores and being really different. By different I mean his appearance and opinion. He had untamed raven hair with white bangs. He was born with the odd hair color mix and his eyes as well. He wore brown color contacts, knowing people would make fun for his natural crimson red eyes, calling him a vampire or monster like how they did when he was in grade school. His taste of music, also his choice of clothing, made him not liked, feared and or untrusted by other people thinking he might be a pot head or just plan out serial killer in the making. His clothing consisted of long sleeve black t-shirt under his black jacket stretched with dark blue and crimson strips, and baggy jeans tucked into his spiked combat boots.

He ignored the standard looks as he readjusted his black satchel and skipped several steps of the stairs and made a small splash. He shrugged when he heard one of the poplars' shouting at him to watch it. He didn't want to waste any time getting home and heading to his friend's house for their Pokémon battle, another reason on the long list of reasons people didn't like him. They both have been bragging about how they could kick either one's ass and so they decided to settle it today.

When he got home he shook his head, slightly drying his hair and shouted "I'm home!"

He was greeted with silence, knowing his parents just left for work. The teen just sighed, running up the stairs, throwing his satchel on his bed and taking his DS and charger.

When he locked the door he ran to his friend's house down the block. The rain started to get heavier and he could have sworn he was going death from the thunder.

When he finally got his friend's house he started to ring the doorbell rapidly and knocking hard, shouting "C'mon Chandler, open up!"

When the door finally opened finally opened he ran in and shook his head, letting drips of the water in his hair getting all over his friend.

"Ah, fucking Nestor!" Chandler shouted, hitting her friend on his arm, making him stop.

He chuckled before stopping, shrugging her off and running his jacket sleeve over his bangs, slightly drying him.

Chandler was one of his closest friends, even if she could be a little aggressive, but she makes up for it in kindness, that is if you don't cross her. She's the exact opposite of blondes; being unpopular, but not as bad as him, pretty smart and she had a streak of dark blue hair that she dyed, liking the color out of the standard girly pink. She always had her Jack Skeleton sweater on and her assortments of band merch from shirts to bracelets and necklaces. She was also a Doctor Who fan, and she sometimes made it obvious whenever she worse her Tardis vans. Today she had them on with black jeans, a Blood on the Dance Floor shirt and said jacket.

"You're lucky my parents aren't home yet," she said, earning another shrug from her friend "and stop shrugging! You can't always shrug off everything."

Nestor was about to shrug again but stopped himself, catching Chandler's evil eye.

The two headed upstairs, to Chandler's game room. Once in Nestor rushed into one of the bean bag chairs, sinking in and letting out a relaxed sigh.

Chandler laughed before sitting in another bean bag and took out her light blue DS, "You just gonna sit there or we gonna settle this?"

Nestor gave her a smirk, pulling his dark blue DS out of his jacket "Oh, you're so on!"

-:-

"Uuuggghhhh!" Chandler shouted in anger, throwing her DS at Nestor, knowing he would catch it, which he did with a free hand "That's not fucking fair! You cheated!"

The two had about four rounds, six on six and they were evenly matched, pulling new teams each time. Nestor was lucky enough to get the right Pokémon to beat Chandler's maxed out mega Lucario. He had his own maxed out mega hiding in his sleeve, that being his trusty shiny Gardivor.

"No, I just got lucky…" he said, placing Chandler's DS down, getting up and prepared to take cover if he needed too.

Before either of them could act Nestor's phone went off, saving him. He checked the text from his flip phone, seeing it was a text from his mother, telling him too get some more bread from the grocery store go straight home as soon as he can because there was a flash flood warning.

"Gotta go, I'll see you later, I guess."

"Fine, just don't drown on the way there."

Nestor chuckled before pocketing both his phone and DS before leaving. When he was out he was shocked to see that there was already three inches of water outside. He shivered from the cold as he zipped up his jacket and pulled his hood over his head, running down the street that would eventually lead him to the grocery store.

After getting the bread in record time, there was another few inches of water layered on the original three inches. He quickly placed his hood back on as he ran, splashing water all around.

When he was about ready to cross the street he saw something catch his attention to an almost empty alleyway. He saw a large white egg with green spots peeking from inside a large box. If he didn't know any better he would have thought that was a Pokémon egg, like in his games.

He walked towards it, crouching down and picked it up, felling the hard and cold shell. He looked around, wondering if this was some hoax or something, like some pedophile was baiting him in. He was drawn away from the thought when he felt the egg wiggle around. A gasp escaped his lisps. He thought he must have been playing way too many games because he could have sworn the egg really did move. But what he mostly hoped was that he wasn't about to regret what he was about to do.

He put the bread down and unzipped his jacket, putting the egg in the safety and warmth of his jacket, much like what a mother kangaroo would have done to its young. He picked the bread up carefully, not to drop the egg somehow, and ran back home, wanting to get out of the rain with the egg safely.

_Please tell me this isn't just some sick joke,_ Nestor thought as he ignored the odd stares, mostly aiming at his chest area.

-:-

"Whoa, whoa, slow the fuck down Nes, just run that to me one more time."

Nestor sat in his room, on his computer chair, calling Chandler and was slightly panicking He was still trying to get over the fact he had found a Pokémon egg in the rain, almost out in the open and plain sight. After taking a deep calm breath he started to retell Chandler the whole story.

To catch you up on speed on what he actually did when he got home. Basically when he got home he made sure his parents weren't home as he got into his room and rapped the egg in his blankets and sheets, trying to make warm from being out in the rain for who knows how long. His room wasn't the cleanest but it wasn't a pig's pen. The only thing littering the floor was the stray papers filled with his crummy drawings, or at least he thought they were bad, including his computer desk and his walls, and other assortments of headphones and pencils. His walls were barren except for the wall that was facing the back of his computer. It was filled with only the drawings he thought were good enough. Minutes later he made the call.

"Dude… THAT'S AWESOME!" Nestor had to put some distance from the phone when Chandler started to shout "You can like come over now and let me see it. Plus I got this strange package from my grandpa in Arizona,"

"The one with a farm?"

"Yeah, he sent over a package with a letter, saying he got me something from his friend's cousin's best friend's brother,"

"You sure that's legit? I mean, that sounds kind of insane."

"This is my grandpa we're talking about…" Chandler answered in a slightly angered tone.

She was right. Her grandfather was a kind old man with a heart of gold but, ugh… he wasn't exactly the most sanest person out there. Then again, he was Chandler's favorite family member and he always told her "You can either have sanity or happiness, not both."

"Oh yeah…"

"Anyways, he said I might like what he got me and I want to see this egg for myself."

"What about our parents? They'll flip!"

"My parents sent me a text saying they wouldn't be back until tomorrow night, still being on their business trip and all. Just leave your parents a note or something."

He started having second thoughts about it but looked back at the egg that was wiggling around in his blanket and sheets.

He let out a groan and said "I'll be there in a few minutes."

-:-

"Thanks for the help…" Nestor said sarcastically as he used one of the towels Chandler gave him to dry his hair.

She was currently cooing over the egg, calling it cute and snuggling it close to her chest. The two were in Chandler's living room, with her on the couch and Nestor sitting on the recliner.

"Oh my gguuuurrrreeeedddd! You're so lucky!" she said before the egg was taken away from her "Hey!"

"Trainer rules," he shot at her, thinking he would never say that besides to a beginner at the Pokémon games "No stealing trainer's Pokémon."

"Awe c'mon!" she said angrily before Nestor continued talking.

"Don't you have a pack you need to open?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't get your panties in a twist." she got up from the crouch and pulled the extremely taped box under the coffee table. She then pulled out her pocket knife and pointed the blade out towards Nestor.

He knew the deal and pulled out his lighter, getting the flame on the blade. The two had a sort of tradition whenever either of the got packages. When it was warm enough Chandler violently stabbing the knife on the edge of the duct tape and was able to cut it off.

Nestor and Chandler looked into the box in shock, seeing a large egg much like the one that was held tightly in Nestor's arms. The two looked at each other, then back at the egg, then at his egg and repeated for a moment before Chandler went into her excitement phase.

She grabbed the egg and squealed, hugging the thing and shouting "Oh my ggguuurrreeeddd! I'm a trainer!"

"Congrats, I guess." Nestor said, getting another text.

He looked at it and found out his parents both had the grave shift at their jobs, telling him they wouldn't be home until late in the afternoon.

He shrugged as he put it away and was surprised when he heard Chandler shout angrily "What did I tell you!"

He jumped, almost dropping his egg in the processes. When he sighed in relief he readjusted his grip around the egg and asked "Mind if I stay for the night? Parents are gone for a while and uh…" he motioned his head towards the window, the two hearing the storm rage out from outside.

"Sure," Chandler answered, getting up with her egg "You get the couch and we could totally stay up and watch some movies or something."

"That is if the power doesn't go out." He joked, now knowing he just jinxed it.

As if on cue the lights when out and he pulled out his lighter, now the being the only source of light. Chandler glared at him and shouted "Nestor you fucking jinx!"

**So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Wanna pay me money to stop writing it? Well if you do then sticks and stones pal. If you like it then why not review, favorite or fallow the story or myself? I'm no mind reader so if you do like the story so far, or even curious about it then why not do what I suggested? Till nest time!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Leauge

**Disclaimer: Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and other share holders I am to lazy to name. All OCs and plot belongs to me however.**

* * *

Nestor started to wake up from the sounds of a power surge, telling anyone in the building the power was back. He slowly opened his right eye, trying to remember what happened last night and... what was in his jacket?

He adjusted himself on the couch and saw something he thought he wouldn't ever see; a shiny Ralts but at the same it wasn't. Its color wasn't like other shiny Ralts he's seen in the game, it had much more pail skin, its hair wasn't green or light blue but dark black and its horns were crimson instead of its standard red.

Nestor calmed himself, trying to remember what happened.

_Nestor sighed as he light the last candle with his lighter, keeping his Pokègg in the jacket, much like he did getting to his friend Chandler's house. He took out his colored contacts as well, knowing they were already past their "best till used" date. Chandler knew about his eyes and that was one of the few many reasons she wanted him to be her friend._

_Chandler skipped the last step as she jumped down from the stairs with a pillow and blanket tucked under one of her arms. She wouldn't let the egg out of her sight so she keep kept her close to her, as if she was afraid it was gonna disappeared._

_"I guess the least I can do is give you like a pillow or something, y'know after the whole cutting off my power thing."_

_Nestor rolled his eyes and kept a glare at the same time, knowing she was expecting a shrug._

_"I don't need the blanket… but leave the pillow…. Please." Nestor said as he put away his lighter and readjusting his wiggling egg._

_"Dude, that egg needs warmth."_

_"I know but c'mon, we both know I'm like the hottest guy in our school." He joked, striking the most unnatural pose he could pull off while holding his egg._

_Chandler started laugh, throwing him the pillow and saying between laughs "Shut up… my god…."_

Nestor was pulled out of is memories by the little Ralts. It let out a cry as it uncurled from his chest but stayed there, as if wanting to sleep with its trainer longer.

Nestor let a smile spread across his face as he patted his partner on the head, earning himself a smile from the little Ralts and a little cry.

"Now that's adorable." He said, still half asleep and patting the Ralts.

It let out cry as it pushed his hand away, as if telling him to stop patronizing it. He chuckled, giving it a look and asked "Aw, someone's a tuff one."

The Ralts smiled and let out another cry, nodding its head and letting its trainer pat itself again.

_Wait a second; _Nestor thought to himself _I'm a trainer…. A real Pokémon Trainer! But wait… that means…_

As if on cue the sounds of paws stomping and footsteps could be heard above them and moving towards the stairs. Next thing Nestor saw was a shiny Eevee with white and gray fur running down the stairs with Chandler chasing after it, both of them having a fun time.

"I'm a getch'a, I'm a getch'a!" Chandler cooed as she chased after the Eevee, jumping around the living.

Nestor and his Ralts watched, both enjoying the little show happening in front of them. It didn't stop until Chandler crashed land on the floor, making a jump for her Eevee. When she sat up she had her hair in a mess with her Eevee on her shoulders, messing with her hair even more.

"Someone's having fun." Nestor joked as his Ralts nodded; clapping as if it wanted an encore.

"Hell I am!" Chandler said excitedly "This is awesome! We're Pokémon Trainers now!"

"Yeah we are but…" He trailed off, reality starting to hit him in the face. Pokémon aren't real, or at least they're not supposed to be. How are they supposed to explain it to their parents? What if someone see them and the government takes them away? What about feeding them? What do they eat exactly?

Nestor was pulled out of his thoughts again by his Ralts. It pulled on his sleeve, feeling its trainer's worry.

"Aw!" Chandler cooed again, now holding her Eevee in her arms "She's worried."

Nestor smiled as he gave his Ralts a reassuring pat on the head stopped for a second "Wait… you said her? How do you know it's a girl?"

Chandler pulled out her fake glasses and placed them on, she always carried them around so she'd make herself look smarter when she explains something "Male Ralts have at least three or above long spikes while the females have either two inches or smaller. Yours looks to be about an inch long. Isn't that right Dusk?"

"Ee, Eevee!" Her Eevee cried, nodding its head.

"Wild guess but yours is male, right?"

"You bet your ass he is!" She said proudly, making Nestor's Ralts laugh "Anyways, what are you going to name yours?"

He looked down to his Ralts, seeing it look up at him with a slightly opened mouth. He didn't exactly know if he should call her something, after all there's still reality knocking on their doors. But he still has to put some faith into it.

His eyes slightly widen, realizing the perfect name. He patted her head again before saying "How's about Faith?"

Faith let out a happy cry before nodding her head, as did Chandler and her Eevee, Dusk.

The four suddenly heard a choir of stomachs rumbling, all looking wide eyed. Chandler and Nestor laughed while the two Pokémon looked at their trainers angrily, not really appreciating their laughter.

"Time for Breakfast!" Chandler said loudly, taking Dusk with her into the kitchen.

"Chandler, wait!" Nestor called out before grabbing Faith "But we have no idea what they eat!"

"Why not we try cereal?" Chandler asked as both Dusk and Faith gave her a questionable look "I mean, who doesn't like cereal?"

"Chandler…" He said, looking slightly pissed "I hate cereal."

"Nuh uh, what about that fiber K stuff you eat?"

"That's oatmeal."

"Oh… cereal it is then!"

Nestor face palmed as she set Dusk down and placed down a bowl of corn flakes and another bowl of water. Dusk eyed the bowl of corn flakes before digging in, immediately liking it.

Faith let out a cry, looking up at Nestor, asking for something too. He nodded before placing her down on the counter and looking through the pantry as Chandler was petting Dusk.

He returned with several granola bars. She too eyed them but was unsure. Nestor took one and opened the wrapper, saying "Look, you do this and…" He took a bite of it, looking back at Faith. She copied her trainer's actions and took a bite, immediately liking the food herself.

Nestor chuckled as he heard Chandler ask "Is that my granola?"

"Yeah," He answered, taking another bite "Hope you don't mind."

"As long as you don't mind taking me to get breakfast. I mean, that granola was our plan for food."

He looked at her wirily, looking down at Faith and seeing that she already finished all of the granola.

"Ops." He said nervously.

-:-

"Hurry up!" Chandler said angrily down the street.

The two decided to go any fast food they happen to find first, and hoped it had a breakfast menu. It was lightly sprinkling and the streets had at least five inches of water. The two also were making a risky move, having their Pokémon with them and all. The two made a stop by Nestor's house to grab his satchel and a backpack for her. She had Dusk in a red backpack and Nestor had Faith in his satchel.

"Easy for you to say!" He shouted back, making sure he didn't move the satchel so much.

Faith poked her head out of the flap, letting out a questionable cry. "Where almost there," he answered "Just wait a little bit longer."

Faith nodded before hiding again and Nestor started to run faster, hearing Chandler scream and yelling several swears, knowing something went wrong with Dusk.

"Dusk, get back here!" She shouted worryingly, chasing after him.

"Chandler!" Nestor shouted, chasing after the two.

Luckily for them there weren't much people outside for both the rain and the flash flood warning. When people saw them they just thought they were just running after a pet and thought Dusk was a dog. After a few blocks Dusk turned in an ally, whining and scratching the brick wall on the back.

"Dusk, don't do that." Chandler said, picking him up but he just wiggled out of his grip and continued scratching the bricks.

"Dusk-" She didn't finish as she slipped on the cement floor with Dusk. The two phased through the brick wall and disappearing.

"Chandler!?" Nestor shouted urgently, eyeing the wall. Faith got out of the satchel and let out a cry, calling for the two as well.

He took a step closer, touching the place where Chandler fell through and saw it shimmer. He eyed it wearyingly again before he let out a gasp as a hand grabbed his shirt, pulling him and Faith in.

He groaned, feeling cold and dry ground under him and Faith on his head. He didn't get up until Chandler pocked his cheek asking "You alright?"

He groaned again before he saw their surroundings. There were Pokémon with trainers walking around in an area that looked much like a basketball stadium. He saw many different types walking around with different people, either talking to each other or other people. Several yards away there were stands selling stadium food, gear and Pokémon food. Above them was a large screen playing a battle that apparently was happening.

"W-what… is this place?" He asked as he got up, holding his Ralts and Dusk jumping back on Chandler's shoulders.

"This here is the League." A voice said behind the two.

They turned around and saw guy looking down at them, arms crossed. He looked to be maybe in high school, like them, but was older than them and was for sure taller than Nestor. He had long black hair that was cut into a bowl cut but went down above his shoulders. He had dark skin that made his brown eyes well together. He had on a black jacket over a white t-shirt with skull designs, baggy blue jeans and dark blue vans. What caught their attention however were the long yellow spikes coming off from his jacket and a blue shiny scale necklace he had.

"And mind telling me who you two are?" He asked, looking us over.

"Mind telling us what the League is first?" Chandler said, not appreciating his sour tone.

He sighed, placing a hand over one of his eyes "Oh god… you guys are Karps."

"Ugh… what?" Nestor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Karps, like Magikarps. You guys probably have a lot of questions."

"Yeah, so mind telling us what the hell's going on and where exactly are we?" Chandler asked with Dusk growling at the guy.

"Alright, fine. Walk with me."

The two looked at each other before fallowing the guy down the row of venders.

He kept his hands in his pockets as he started explaining things "My names Nicholas, ace Dragon Type trainer of the Sinnoh Rank, but here I'm called Nick. The League by the way is an underground 'governmental fight club'… ugh no, that's not a good explanation… basically it's an underground version of the Pokémon League, because we can't let any non-trainers know about the existence of Pokémon. If the government ever found out then they'll weaponries them or even wipe them all out cause of their fear of the unknown. The Pokémon Rangers are basically our hidden police; the ones with the red uniforms so don't get on their bad sides."

"Question!" Chandler said loudly, rising her hand, Dusk mimicking her "How do we enter and what about contests and,"

"No questions," Nicholas said a bit bitterly "You guys need to learn this sort of stuff on your own, like everyone else and," he stopped talking, looking at a bunch of trainers coming their way.

Threw were three of them. One was dressed in a green vest, jeans and even sneakers. He even had green dyed hair. Obviously he was a grass based trainer. On his left was a muscular guy with a head band, ripped jeans and a muscle shirt. He looked either to be a rock/ground or fighting trainer. Between the two, obviously the leader was a ginger girl. Her hair was behind her, reaching down to her back, and she was in a red tank top and orange jeans and yellow shoes. You can guess what kind of trainer she is.

"My, my," she said with a devious smile "If it isn't ol' scales. And who are these two Karps?"

"Leave them out of this Blare." Nicholas said bitterly.

"Or what? You'd send that oversized guppy… oh wait, didn't it die after our last battle?"

Chandler stepped in front of Nick and asked "Do I need to slap a bitch?"

Blare glared at her, obviously pissed "Ugh, you little brat!"

"Hey!" one of the Pokémon rangers got between them, he looked to be about twenty and obviously didn't want any fights outside the battle field "What seems to be the problem?"

"Nothing." Blare said as she walked away with her goons, bumping into Chandler before leaving.

"Bitch…" Chandler mumbled one last time, as did Dusk but he growled.

"You shouldn't have done that," Nick finally said, looking a bit worried but mostly angry.

"Why not? I could take her."

"Maybe fighting outside the League but not here." He said, grabbing her attention "Blare and her two goons are the on my rank, that's about four levels above you guys."

"Sounds like your gonna help us." Nestor said, finally speaking "I mean really. You wouldn't miss out on the opportunity to piss Blare off even more. Chandler had her on the ropes."

Nick sighed "I guess… Alright… fine. I'll help you two, but you fallow my rules and give two hundred percent."

"Wait, this sounds too good." Chandler said, placing her hands on her hips and giving Nick one of her looks "What's the catch."

"You two have something that not many trainers have and would kill to want; shinnies. Male trainers would kill to get a shiny female Ralts, same for your Eevee. You have my word that I won't try anything and I give you guys the needed training. Do we have a deal?"

The two friends looked at each other, wanting to make sure they were both on board before making any agreements. The two nodded in unison, grabbing Nick's open hand, shaking it "Deal!"

* * *

**So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Wanna pay me money to stop writing it? Well if you do then sticks and stones pal. If you like it then why not review, favorite or fallow the story or myself? I'm no mind reader so if you do like the story so far, or even curious about it then why not do what I suggested? Till nest time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Battle Jitters

**Disclaimer: Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and other shareholders that I can not name at this time. These OCs and plot however, are own by me.**

* * *

Faith gave out a cry from Nestor's satchel, as if telling him herself where they were going. He looked at Nestor after Faith finished and he answered.

"We're going to my place. Since my parents work all day and,"

He was cut off by Chandler, being really excited for her and Dusk's first training day "He's got this really big gym room, honestly no one even uses it anymore."

Nicholas gave them both a look, mostly to Nestor, asking if she was being serious. His answer was a simple nod.

Once they were in the house Dusk and Faith jumped out of the bags and started running ahead of their trainers. Faith led the group before pointed towards the basement door.

Nestor pushed the door opened and reviled a pit of darkness. He walked down first and flicked the switch, light now invading the room reviling a blue padded floor, a new looking punching bag, weights and other small work out gear.

"This could work," Nicholas commented, kneeling down and feeling the patted floors.

"So then, when do we get started?" Nestor asked as Faith stood by his legs, looking up to the three trainers.

"We start now. I brought along some new trainees I wanted to train as well."

"Speaking of Pokéballs," Chandler said loudly "When do we get like them and all that good stuff?"

"You'll have to buy other supplies on your own, but consider these small gifts," he handed both a Pokéball, a Dusk ball to Chandler and a Premium ball to Nestor "That's the only spares I had."

"Awesome sauce!" Chandler said happily, examining the ball.

Nestor just pocketed the ball, thinking he would figure the thing out later.

"Alright, Chandler, you're first."

"Wait, say what?" Chandler asked, not expecting to go first.

"Get Dusk ready cause we're going to battling first. I need to know what level your guy's Pokémon are in."

"Fine… Dusk!" when he ran back to Chandler he looked up to her in wonder "You ready for your first battle?"

"Ee, Eevee!" Dusk chimed happily, getting into a stance most dogs would do when asking to play.

"Get ready then," Nicholas shouted, pulling out a normal Pokéball and sending out a Dratini.

"Dusk, get ready!" Chandler shouted.

Nestor sat against the wall with Faith sitting in his lap, watching the battle unfolding in front of them.

"Dratini use Leer!"

Dratini tried to get close but Dusk was faster. He dodged just in time, "Dusk use Growl and fallow up with Tail Whip!" Chandler ordered. Dusk got in front of Dratini, growling and wiggling its tail, lowering its attack and defense.

"Dratini Wrap!"

Dratini used its serpent like body to wrap around Dusk, getting him in a tight grip and making him whine. Chandler had to think fast and so she did "Dusk, try using Bite!" He opened his mouth and bit down on Dratini, making the dragon type let him go. When he was free Chandler ordered another attack "Tackle!" Dusk ran towards Dratini and smashed it with his side, knocking the serpent down.

"Dratini… use Thunder Shock and fallow with a Wrap!"

Dratini sent a small electrical wave towards Dusk but he dodge the attack, "Dusk, fake out with Bite!" Dusk ran towards Dratini, acting like he was about to tackle it again. When it prepared itself for the attack Dusk used Bite in the last minute and swung the Dratini around, not letting go until he build enough momentum to launched it up and hit the ground.

Nestor got up and got a good look at Dratini with Faith. She looked it over and pointed an arm towards Dusk.

"Dratini has fainted, Dusk is the winner!" Nestor said, acting like a judge.

"Yea!" Chandler shouted, grabbing a happy Dusk in a swinging hug "I knew you can do it!"

Nicholas walked over to Chandler, already returning his Dratini, "Dusk's pretty strong, and that was a level Fourteen Dratini so that means something for a normal type."

"Yeah it does! I'm so proud of you!" She cooed over Dusk again, excepting the praise.

"Nestor, it's your turn. Is Faith ready?"

He looked down to Faith, kneeling down to her, "You ready?"

"Ralts!" she cried, extending her arms up, telling her trainer she was ready.

He smiled and patted her head before asking "You ready Nicky?"

"Don't ever call me that…" he said bitterly as he threw another Pokéball, releasing a Swablu. It chirped as it flew around the room and landed on Nicholas's shoulder.

"Get him Faith!" Chandler cheered on by the spot Nestor was sitting, eating some rice she gotten, along with a rice ball for Dusk.

"Wait, is that my rice?" Nestor asked, a bit angry "And how the hell were you able to cook it from no time at all!?"

She just sticks out her tongue, continuing to eat. The two boys ignored her now as they started their battle.

"Swablu, use Sing!" Nicholas order. Swablu chirped a song, as Faith covered its ears, trying not to fall asleep.

"Faith, use Confusion!" Nestor called, trying to stay awake himself. Faith nodded, and focused its physic energy, making Swablu float in the air and launching it into the wall "Fallow up with Double Team!" she followed her trainer's orders, making several duplicates around Swablu, confusing the bird.

"Swablu, focus and use Fury Attack." It dived for several fake Ralts, missing until there was only three left.

"Teleport!" Faith was too slow, ending up getting hit and launched back to Nestor. She stood up and used confusion without waiting for Nestor to make a command. Swablu broke the physic barrier around itself and dived down to Faith, using Fury Attack still.

Faith went flying again but towards one of the walls and stayed down, not able to continue. Nestor ran to Faith, extremely worried.

"Faith, you alright?" He asked, picking Faith up and receiving a tired nod.

Nicholas sighed as he walked over to Nestor; Swablu perched on his shoulders "I should have known Faith wouldn't be up for Swablu yet. See, she's at least level Eight-teen, and by how Faith took two hits and the damage on Swablu… she's got to be around ten or so. "

Faith puffed out some air, being a bit upset for losing her first battle. Nestor patted her, making her relax and said to Nicholas "Any advice then?"

"Just help train her mentally, like mediation and moving weighted objects. She is a Physic type after all. Chandler, I hope you know what you need to do."

She shot him a look and said "Yeah I do, I'm a good trainer."

"You're still a Karp; until you beat a Registrar then you will stay like that." Nicholas said, giving her his own glare.

Nestor tapped Nick's shoulder, asking "Uh, what's a Registrar?"

"They're like the gym leaders you need to beat before you can compete in your sections. I advice you both to either train your guys hearts out or look for some more Pokémon so you can make your odds better."

"By the way, how do we get more Pokémon?" Chandler asked "I mean, like you said we need to keep it all hush, hush."

"It's rare to find one out in the city, even rarer to find eggs. Best chance is to find them in either the forest or ocean. That or get a guy from the League to hunt one down for you. Nobodies like to do that but sometimes they have no choice."

"Did you ever have to do that?"

"No way, I captured all mine in the ocean and up in the mountains, another good place to look."

There was sudden beeping sound from Nicholas' wrist. He checked it before groaning, "Listen, I gotta go guys. I'll be back to check on you guys a week later."

With that he ran out, returning Swablu and heading to the front door. After Nestor locked the front door he heard Chandler in the kitchen with Dusk and Faith. Mostly likely making some more food for them.

"Nestor, where's your god damn frying pan!?"

…

A week pasted and things went good for the two new trainers. Chandler had been training Dusk three times a day, running laps around her back yard with him and getting him a sturdy dummy to practice his attacks on and spared with Faith.

Nestor and Faith had done nothing but meditated most days. Nestor would toss several objects over to her, trying to extend her wait carrying limit. Eventually he had Faith try and carry him several feet once she was strong enough.

During their last week away from Nicholas Chandler took the opportunity to spare but found out Nestor wasn't home and wouldn't answer her calls and texts. So you could imagine she was downright pissed when she went over the next day, finding him holding one of the punching bags in the gym room, his back towards her when she entered.

"Dude! Where have you've been!? I've been looking all over for… Oh my god who is this little cutie!"

Nestor tried to stop her but wasn't successfully. She pushed him aside and started to hug the ever living life out of a little Riolu. It looked scared out of its life as Dusk and Faith gave Chandler a questionable look.

"Chandler, put Zero down, now! You're terrifying him!" Nestor said angrily, making Chandler drop the little dog like humanoid.

When Zero was down he rushed over to Nestor, hiding behind his legs as Chandler gave him a rather angry look "How the hell did you find him and where can I get one?"

"I found him on the streets by that gym down town," he answered as kneeled down and started patting him on the head, calming him down "You should have seen him and Faith and I found him. He was scared the right out of his mind. It took a while for him to agree to come with us and figure out what to feed him. Turns out he really like apples."

Zero nodded, looking up to Nestor, kind of hoping for an apple since he brought it up.

"I'm glad you found another Pokémon and all but we have to go, Nick texted me to meet up with him at League, saying it was important."

"Then what are waiting for?" Nestor asked, ready for anything now.

-:-

Before the two made it to the guild, Nicholas told them before that if they wanted not to make it obvious that they're Karps they'll have to look the part of a trainer, so they spent five minutes at Nestor's house getting changed.

Chandler kept her hair color and had her hair down, letting the strip of blue hair exposed and had on a dark blue cap. She changed from her band t-shirt into a gray shirt that matched Dusk's fur and a small black jacket. She had black tights under dark gray jeans that had stitches over the holes over the legs and black convers tied all the way up.

Nestor traded in his long sleeve and sweater for a short sleeved dark gray shirt and leather jacket. He his old bandana wrapped over his left wrists, fingerless leather gloves and he decided to not take his color contacts, and instead embrace his crimson eyes from once, along with his streak of white hair. He kept his black baggy jeans and spiked combat boots however.

When the two walked into the League they saw tons more trainers running around with their Pokémon, trying to get to either side of the stadium. The two just kept looking at the chaos until they heard Nicholas call them.

"Yo, guys! There you are."

He fought his way through the crowd, getting to us. When he finally did Nestor was the first to talk to him, or rather Faith did.

"Ra, Ralts, Ralts!"

Nestor picked Faith up and set her over his shoulder so she could get a better view of everything and kind of translated "We want to know what's up with the urgency?"

"That!" He plainly answered, pointing towards the jumbo screen.

On it was guy with slicked back blond hair and in a blue suit. Obviously he was the new anchor or something. "That's right Trainers, this could and will be your only chance to win over five hundred thousand Poké-Yen and the first ever beta Translators!" The screen panned over to two pairs of earrings that looked like flat two Pokéballs and behind it were stacks of yellow paper, obviously the currency "For you to win these marvelous prizes are simple; enter in this year's Double Battle and win! It's a four on four double battle so each trainer must have only two Pokémon each, no items except for held ones and at least one Pokémon must be left standing!"

"So you want us to partner up with you?" Chandler asked with Dusk giving Nicholas a questionable look of his own.

"No, kind of… well… screwed the Poochyena on this one," He started to readjust his stance, Faith letting out a sad cry, feeling his emotions "You see, I may have betted on you guys to actually win this thing."

"Why would you do that!?" Chandler yelled at him, making Nestor having to move Dusk out of the way of Chandler's anger path "Are you full of scales or something!? What would make you do th… it's Blare isn't it…"

Nicholas shot Nestor a glance, asking him if she does that on a regular basses. His answer was a nod.

"Yeah, she insulted you guys and well, I defended you guys and I put my money where my mouth is. I betted like over a hundred thousand Poké-Yen."

The two Karps stared blankly at Nick, as if they were asking him if he was serious. Their answer was a nod.

Chandler was the first to recover. She pinched her brow as she started walking a head of them, saying "Let's just… get this over with."

When she was out of ear shot Nick asked "How do you live with this?"

"It's a lot easier than you think." He answered as he started chasing after her.

After about five minutes of arguing with Chandler on letting Nick lead them to registration and another five minutes of going the opposite way they finally made it too the registration booth.

Behind it was another male Ranger, with some stacks of paper on the booth. Nick walked up to him alongside the other two and Nestor started doing the talking "Excuse me; we'd like to enter the tournament."

"I'm going to need either your rank license or vouch by a high ranker." He answered blandly, as if he'd been saying that all day.

"I'm vouching for them," Nick answered, pulling out a gold card.

The Ranger looked it over before handing it back "Names of the trainers and Pokémon please."

"Excuse us for second," Nick said before pulling Nestor aside from the booth, talking in a hush whisper "Heads up man; I forgot to mention you need like a stage name. It's a safety precaution just in case the League got discovered by government."

Nestor nodded and they walked back to the booth, the ranger's board look still on his face, "Put the first under… Rotsen. Faith, a Ralts and Zero, a Riolu. Second trainer as…"

Both boys looked to the empty spot where Chandler was once standing. They looked at each other before they heard Chandler's voice, but in an octave higher, meaning she found something cute to pet and hug.

After they excused themselves they fallowed the sound and found Chandler petting the belly of a Poochyena tied to a support beam. She didn't pay the boys attention until the Poochyena barked at them.

She looked over to the boys and picked up the Poochyena, giving Nestor her puppy dog look and said "Can we keep him, please!"

He avoided her look and saw Dusk also giving him the same look. He sighed before actually paying attention to the rope tied around the neck of the Poochyena.

"I don't know Chandler, I mean, it looks like it's already owned."

"Some jerk abandoned the poor thing. C'mon, you saved Faith and Zero, why can't I?"

She shot him her look again and he stared her down, wanting to prove he could resist the face. Too bad he didn't lasted longer than five seconds.

"Fine, cut him loose."

Chandler squealed in excitement as Dusk yipped loudly. Once she cut the rope the Poochyena jumped on her, licking her gratefully and she continued to laugh as Dusk got into the action with him.

When it calmed down Chandler scratched him behind the ears "I'm gonna call you Gloomth, you like that?"

Gloomth barked happily before nodding his head before getting into another licking fit.

"Chandler, we have to get going before we lose our spot." Nick said bitterly, getting her evil eye.

When they were back Chandler was the one who apologized to the Ranger and finished her part of the entry. When he told them they were finished they had to wait till tomorrow for the tournament.

With that done the trio stopped in the shopping area of the League and sat at table. Nick paid for them all, including for their Pokémon. This time they had Pokémon food, specifically for their types. Chandler gotten a milkshake and the boys gotten root beer floats.

"Listen guys, you're going to need to get some TM's and other hold able items before tomorrow, that's why I'm lending you guys the money for it."

He handed the two large rolls of Poké-Yen and said "Spend it wisely and please, for god's sake, don't let me down."

"Can do, kangaroo!" Chandler said happily, hyped up on sugar.

"We won't let you down Nick," Nestor said as both Riolu and Faith let out a cry, agreeing with their trainer "We're going to win this tournament!"

* * *

**So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Wanna pay me money to stop writing it? Well if you do then sticks and stones pal. If you like it then why not review, favorite or fallow the story or myself? I'm no mind reader so if you do like the story so far, or even curious about it then why not do what I suggested? Till nest time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Double Battle Match

**Disclaimer:** **Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and** **by other share holders. I own the OCs and plot as well.**

* * *

"Where are we going?" Nicholas asked, fallowing the two new trainers. It was the third day after they met and today was finally training day. The two agreed they'd train in Nestor's gym room, or rather his father's old gym room.

Faith gave out a cry from Nestor's satchel, as if telling him herself where they were going. He looked at Nestor after Faith finished and he answered.

"We're going to my place. Since my parents work all day and,"

He was cut off by Chandler, being really excited for her and Dusk's first training day "He's got this really big gym room, honestly no one even uses it anymore."

Nicholas gave them both a look, mostly to Nestor, asking if she was being serious. His answer was a simple nod.

Once they were in the house Dusk and Faith jumped out of the bags and started running ahead of their trainers. Faith led the group before pointed towards the basement door.

Nestor pushed the door opened and reviled a pit of darkness. He walked down first and flicked the switch, light now invading the room reviling a blue padded floor, a new looking punching bag, weights and other small work out gear.

"This could work," Nicholas commented, kneeling down and feeling the patted floors.

"So then, when do we get started?" Nestor asked as Faith stood by his legs, looking up to the three trainers.

"We start now. I brought along some new trainees I wanted to train as well."

"Speaking of Pokéballs," Chandler said loudly "When do we get like them and all that good stuff?"

"You'll have to buy other supplies on your own, but consider these small gifts," he handed both a Pokéball, a Dusk ball to Chandler and a Premium ball to Nestor "That's the only spares I had."

"Awesome sauce!" Chandler said happily, examining the ball.

Nestor just pocketed the ball, thinking he would figure the thing out later.

"Alright, Chandler, you're first."

"Wait, say what?" Chandler asked, not expecting to go first.

"Get Dusk ready cause we're going to battling first. I need to know what level your guy's Pokémon are in."

"Fine… Dusk!" when he ran back to Chandler he looked up to her in wonder "You ready for your first battle?"

"Ee, Eevee!" Dusk chimed happily, getting into a stance most dogs would do when asking to play.

"Get ready then," Nicholas shouted, pulling out a normal Pokéball and sending out a Dratini.

"Dusk, get ready!" Chandler shouted.

Nestor sat against the wall with Faith sitting in his lap, watching the battle unfolding in front of them.

"Dratini use Leer!"

Dratini tried to get close but Dusk was faster. He dodged just in time, "Dusk use Growl and fallow up with Tail Whip!" Chandler ordered. Dusk got in front of Dratini, growling and wiggling its tail, lowering its attack and defense.

"Dratini Wrap!"

Dratini used its serpent like body to wrap around Dusk, getting him in a tight grip and making him whine. Chandler had to think fast and so she did "Dusk, try using Bite!" He opened his mouth and bit down on Dratini, making the dragon type let him go. When he was free Chandler ordered another attack "Tackle!" Dusk ran towards Dratini and smashed it with his side, knocking the serpent down.

"Dratini… use Thunder Shock and fallow with a Wrap!"

Dratini sent a small electrical wave towards Dusk but he dodge the attack, "Dusk, fake out with Bite!" Dusk ran towards Dratini, acting like he was about to tackle it again. When it prepared itself for the attack Dusk used Bite in the last minute and swung the Dratini around, not letting go until he build enough momentum to launched it up and hit the ground.

Nestor got up and got a good look at Dratini with Faith. She looked it over and pointed an arm towards Dusk.

"Dratini has fainted, Dusk is the winner!" Nestor said, acting like a judge.

"Yea!" Chandler shouted, grabbing a happy Dusk in a swinging hug "I knew you can do it!"

Nicholas walked over to Chandler, already returning his Dratini, "Dusk's pretty strong, and that was a level Fourteen Dratini so that means something for a normal type."

"Yeah it does! I'm so proud of you!" She cooed over Dusk again, excepting the praise.

"Nestor, it's your turn. Is Faith ready?"

He looked down to Faith, kneeling down to her, "You ready?"

"Ralts!" she cried, extending her arms up, telling her trainer she was ready.

He smiled and patted her head before asking "You ready Nicky?"

"Don't ever call me that…" he said bitterly as he threw another Pokéball, releasing a Swablu. It chirped as it flew around the room and landed on Nicholas's shoulder.

"Get him Faith!" Chandler cheered on by the spot Nestor was sitting, eating some rice she gotten, along with a rice ball for Dusk.

"Wait, is that my rice?" Nestor asked, a bit angry "And how the hell were you able to cook it from no time at all!?"

She just sticks out her tongue, continuing to eat. The two boys ignored her now as they started their battle.

"Swablu, use Sing!" Nicholas order. Swablu chirped a song, as Faith covered its ears, trying not to fall asleep.

"Faith, use Confusion!" Nestor called, trying to stay awake himself. Faith nodded, and focused its physic energy, making Swablu float in the air and launching it into the wall "Fallow up with Double Team!" she followed her trainer's orders, making several duplicates around Swablu, confusing the bird.

"Swablu, focus and use Fury Attack." It dived for several fake Ralts, missing until there was only three left.

"Teleport!" Faith was too slow, ending up getting hit and launched back to Nestor. She stood up and used confusion without waiting for Nestor to make a command. Swablu broke the physic barrier around itself and dived down to Faith, using Fury Attack still.

Faith went flying again but towards one of the walls and stayed down, not able to continue. Nestor ran to Faith, extremely worried.

"Faith, you alright?" He asked, picking Faith up and receiving a tired nod.

Nicholas sighed as he walked over to Nestor; Swablu perched on his shoulders "I should have known Faith wouldn't be up for Swablu yet. See, she's at least level Eight-teen, and by how Faith took two hits and the damage on Swablu… she's got to be around ten or so. "

Faith puffed out some air, being a bit upset for losing her first battle. Nestor patted her, making her relax and said to Nicholas "Any advice then?"

"Just help train her mentally, like mediation and moving weighted objects. She is a Physic type after all. Chandler, I hope you know what you need to do."

She shot him a look and said "Yeah I do, I'm a good trainer."

"You're still a Karp; until you beat a Registrar then you will stay like that." Nicholas said, giving her his own glare.

Nestor tapped Nick's shoulder, asking "Uh, what's a Registrar?"

"They're like the gym leaders you need to beat before you can compete in your sections. I advice you both to either train your guys hearts out or look for some more Pokémon so you can make your odds better."

"By the way, how do we get more Pokémon?" Chandler asked "I mean, like you said we need to keep it all hush, hush."

"It's rare to find one out in the city, even rarer to find eggs. Best chance is to find them in either the forest or ocean. That or get a guy from the League to hunt one down for you. Nobodies like to do that but sometimes they have no choice."

"Did you ever have to do that?"

"No way, I captured all mine in the ocean and up in the mountains, another good place to look."

There was sudden beeping sound from Nicholas' wrist. He checked it before groaning, "Listen, I gotta go guys. I'll be back to check on you guys a week later."

With that he ran out, returning Swablu and heading to the front door. After Nestor locked the front door he heard Chandler in the kitchen with Dusk and Faith. Mostly likely making some more food for them.

"Nestor, where's your god damn frying pan!?"

…

A week pasted and things went good for the two new trainers. Chandler had been training Dusk three times a day, running laps around her back yard with him and getting him a sturdy dummy to practice his attacks on and spared with Faith.

Nestor and Faith had done nothing but meditated most days. Nestor would toss several objects over to her, trying to extend her wait carrying limit. Eventually he had Faith try and carry him several feet once she was strong enough.

During their last week away from Nicholas Chandler took the opportunity to spare but found out Nestor wasn't home and wouldn't answer her calls and texts. So you could imagine she was downright pissed when she went over the next day, finding him holding one of the punching bags in the gym room, his back towards her when she entered.

"Dude! Where have you've been!? I've been looking all over for… Oh my god who is this little cutie!"

Nestor tried to stop her but wasn't successfully. She pushed him aside and started to hug the ever living life out of a little Riolu. It looked scared out of its life as Dusk and Faith gave Chandler a questionable look.

"Chandler, put Zero down, now! You're terrifying him!" Nestor said angrily, making Chandler drop the little dog like humanoid.

When Zero was down he rushed over to Nestor, hiding behind his legs as Chandler gave him a rather angry look "How the hell did you find him and where can I get one?"

"I found him on the streets by that gym down town," he answered as kneeled down and started patting him on the head, calming him down "You should have seen him and Faith and I found him. He was scared the right out of his mind. It took a while for him to agree to come with us and figure out what to feed him. Turns out he really like apples."

Zero nodded, looking up to Nestor, kind of hoping for an apple since he brought it up.

"I'm glad you found another Pokémon and all but we have to go, Nick texted me to meet up with him at League, saying it was important."

"Then what are waiting for?" Nestor asked, ready for anything now.

-:-

Before the two made it to the guild, Nicholas told them before that if they wanted not to make it obvious that they're Karps they'll have to look the part of a trainer, so they spent five minutes at Nestor's house getting changed.

Chandler kept her hair color and had her hair down, letting the strip of blue hair exposed and had on a dark blue cap. She changed from her band t-shirt into a gray shirt that matched Dusk's fur and a small black jacket. She had black tights under dark gray jeans that had stitches over the holes over the legs and black convers tied all the way up.

Nestor traded in his long sleeve and sweater for a short sleeved dark gray shirt and leather jacket. He his old bandana wrapped over his left wrists, fingerless leather gloves and he decided to not take his color contacts, and instead embrace his crimson eyes from once, along with his streak of white hair. He kept his black baggy jeans and spiked combat boots however.

When the two walked into the League they saw tons more trainers running around with their Pokémon, trying to get to either side of the stadium. The two just kept looking at the chaos until they heard Nicholas call them.

"Yo, guys! There you are."

He fought his way through the crowd, getting to us. When he finally did Nestor was the first to talk to him, or rather Faith did.

"Ra, Ralts, Ralts!"

Nestor picked Faith up and set her over his shoulder so she could get a better view of everything and kind of translated "We want to know what's up with the urgency?"

"That!" He plainly answered, pointing towards the jumbo screen.

On it was guy with slicked back blond hair and in a blue suit. Obviously he was the new anchor or something. "That's right Trainers, this could and will be your only chance to win over five hundred thousand Poké-Yen and the first ever beta Translators!" The screen panned over to two pairs of earrings that looked like flat two Pokéballs and behind it were stacks of yellow paper, obviously the currency "For you to win these marvelous prizes are simple; enter in this year's Double Battle and win! It's a four on four double battle so each trainer must have only two Pokémon each, no items except for held ones and at least one Pokémon must be left standing!"

"So you want us to partner up with you?" Chandler asked with Dusk giving Nicholas a questionable look of his own.

"No, kind of… well… screwed the Poochyena on this one," He started to readjust his stance, Faith letting out a sad cry, feeling his emotions "You see, I may have betted on you guys to actually win this thing."

"Why would you do that!?" Chandler yelled at him, making Nestor having to move Dusk out of the way of Chandler's anger path "Are you full of scales or something!? What would make you do th… it's Blare isn't it…"

Nicholas shot Nestor a glance, asking him if she does that on a regular basses. His answer was a nod.

"Yeah, she insulted you guys and well, I defended you guys and I put my money where my mouth is. I betted like over a hundred thousand Poké-Yen."

The two Karps stared blankly at Nick, as if they were asking him if he was serious. Their answer was a nod.

Chandler was the first to recover. She pinched her brow as she started walking a head of them, saying "Let's just… get this over with."

When she was out of ear shot Nick asked "How do you live with this?"

"It's a lot easier than you think." He answered as he started chasing after her.

After about five minutes of arguing with Chandler on letting Nick lead them to registration and another five minutes of going the opposite way they finally made it too the registration booth.

Behind it was another male Ranger, with some stacks of paper on the booth. Nick walked up to him alongside the other two and Nestor started doing the talking "Excuse me; we'd like to enter the tournament."

"I'm going to need either your rank license or vouch by a high ranker." He answered blandly, as if he'd been saying that all day.

"I'm vouching for them," Nick answered, pulling out a gold card.

The Ranger looked it over before handing it back "Names of the trainers and Pokémon please."

"Excuse us for second," Nick said before pulling Nestor aside from the booth, talking in a hush whisper "Heads up man; I forgot to mention you need like a stage name. It's a safety precaution just in case the League got discovered by government."

Nestor nodded and they walked back to the booth, the ranger's board look still on his face, "Put the first under… Rotsen. Faith, a Ralts and Zero, a Riolu. Second trainer as…"

Both boys looked to the empty spot where Chandler was once standing. They looked at each other before they heard Chandler's voice, but in an octave higher, meaning she found something cute to pet and hug.

After they excused themselves they fallowed the sound and found Chandler petting the belly of a Poochyena tied to a support beam. She didn't pay the boys attention until the Poochyena barked at them.

She looked over to the boys and picked up the Poochyena, giving Nestor her puppy dog look and said "Can we keep him, please!"

He avoided her look and saw Dusk also giving him the same look. He sighed before actually paying attention to the rope tied around the neck of the Poochyena.

"I don't know Chandler, I mean, it looks like it's already owned."

"Some jerk abandoned the poor thing. C'mon, you saved Faith and Zero, why can't I?"

She shot him her look again and he stared her down, wanting to prove he could resist the face. Too bad he didn't lasted longer than five seconds.

"Fine, cut him loose."

Chandler squealed in excitement as Dusk yipped loudly. Once she cut the rope the Poochyena jumped on her, licking her gratefully and she continued to laugh as Dusk got into the action with him.

When it calmed down Chandler scratched him behind the ears "I'm gonna call you Gloomth, you like that?"

Gloomth barked happily before nodding his head before getting into another licking fit.

"Chandler, we have to get going before we lose our spot." Nick said bitterly, getting her evil eye.

When they were back Chandler was the one who apologized to the Ranger and finished her part of the entry. When he told them they were finished they had to wait till tomorrow for the tournament.

With that done the trio stopped in the shopping area of the League and sat at table. Nick paid for them all, including for their Pokémon. This time they had Pokémon food, specifically for their types. Chandler gotten a milkshake and the boys gotten root beer floats.

"Listen guys, you're going to need to get some TM's and other hold able items before tomorrow, that's why I'm lending you guys the money for it."

He handed the two large rolls of Poké-Yen and said "Spend it wisely and please, for god's sake, don't let me down."

"Can do, kangaroo!" Chandler said happily, hyped up on sugar.

"We won't let you down Nick," Nestor said as both Riolu and Faith let out a cry, agreeing with their trainer "We're going to win this tournament!"

Chapter 4: Tournament

The crowd roared in excitement as the two announcers sat at the side line of the battle field with a table placed in front of them with several water bottles. The one on the left was the same announcer from the jumbo TV and the one on the right was a man with ginger hair trimmed short. He had on a brown suit and was getting the competition sheets from a Ranger.

He tapped his microphone on his headset and started the commentary "Welcome everyone to this year's first Double Battle Tournament! This year's is the biggest we've ever had, isn't that right Smithy?"

"That's right Trot, we've got ace trainers and a hand full of Karps goin' for the gold. Any thoughts about them?"

"All I have to say is good luck and that your all ain't gonna make it to the third round. So who are the first contenders Smithy?"

"Well Trot, on our left are low rank Ace Trainers Boulder and Crow," on the left side of the field were said trainers, the one called Boulder was a muscular white man with a deep tan in ripped shorts, a linen vest and cloth wrapped around his knuckles, sitting crisscrossed next to a guy with overalls, an orange shirt and thick gloves "And on our right are two Karps; Rotsen, Psychic trainer and Midnight, Dark trainer!"

Nestor and Chandler stood next to each other with Dusk and Faith at their, looking at the crowd and kept their cool. The two knew they were ready, even Nick was confident in them.

_-Flashback-_

_"Alright guys, the crowd and judges play favorites on your types, clothing and strength so what are you?" Nick wanted to originally give them a pep talk before leaving Nestor's house and going to the League, but now he had his mind set on making sure they were ready for the booing's and such._

_Chandler flashed a smile before saying cheerfully "I am Midnight, Ace Dark Trainer!" she then struck a pose alongside Dusk, who was also posing._

_Nick shrugged as he looked over her attire "I'd believe you'd be a Physic trainer than Dark. Nestor...?"_

_"Physic actually..." he said a bit guilty, motioning his down to Faith, wrapped in his arms._

_Nick sighed tiredly before pulling Nestor into a huddle "Listen, if you ever wanna become an Ace Trainer and get the audience favor you gotta ditch the Chris Angel man."_

_He pulled himself out of the huddle and said "Naw, I mean, yeah I might look like him but… c'mon, I'm not gonna be a sellout."_

_Chandler lost it, going into one if her laughing fits as Nick just chuckled._

_-End of Flashback-_

The two nodded at each other, letting Dusk and Faith get on the field as the other two sent out a Pidgy and a Roggenrola.

"Now look at this Trot, two shinnies up against two regulars."

"Yes, quite interesting but look at that shiny Ralts, Smithy. I've never seen one with black hair."

"Let's just hope its odd color scheme can help it against the Ace's then."

A Ranger stood at the opposite side of the commentators and raised two green flags, "This Double Battle shall restrict to the rules of the Tournament; any rule breaking shall result in disqualification. Are you ready?"

The four trainers nodded, getting chirps and cries from their Pokémon.

"Then, begin!"

"Pidgy, use Quick Attack!" Crow ordered first, as Boulder just grunted. Pidgy flew towards Dusk as Roggenrola used Rock Blast, also aiming at Dusk. He didn't react as the attacks came together and a small smoke surrounded the Pokémon. When the smoke clear they all saw Faith smiling in front of Dusk, both being protected from her move Protect.

"Now that's team work, for both sides!" Smithy commented in excitement "Both Pokémon rushed to get one out already whilst the other protect its teammate."

"Dusk, Bite!" Chandler shouted once the Protection ran out. Faith knew what to do. The team spent the whole day yesterday buying some TM's, berries and made up plans for only one of them to shout commands so they'd save time on attacking and that the enemy would have a hard time dodging.

Dusk ran towards Pidgy, exposing his teeth. Boulder grunted again, telling his Roggenola to use Rock Blast again. As it fired several rocks towards Dusk, Faith covered him by using Confusion, stopping the large rocks and making them fly back towards Roggenola. Boulder grunted angrily as his Pokémon got hit. When it recovered it used Rock Throw, but it got countered with faith's Confusion again, but this time she sent the attack towards Pidgy. When Pidgy was finally able to throw Dusk off it turned around faced the attack heading its way.

"Pidgy!" Crow shouted worryingly, trying to get it to dodge but sadly Pidgy wasn't fast enough. It was launched back towards Crow, not yet out. It started to flap its wings before diving back into the battle, now ignoring its trainer and using Gust.

Dusk stayed his ground, trying not to fly away as Nestor shouted "Faith, Confusion!" she nodded, using the move on Roggenrola, picking it up and throwing it into Pidgy. The two fell and both were knocked out.

The Ranger raised a green flag towards Nestor and Chandler and raised a red flag to Crow and Boulder "Pidgy and Roggenrola are out! Winners are Dusk and Faith!"

The crowd went wild as the commentators finally spoken "Now that was shocking! The Karps were actually able to do it!"

"Calm down Smithy, they still have to get past the last round."

Crow and Boulder looked at each other, nodding at a silent agreement and sent out a Farrow and Graveler. Chandler gulped as Nestor gave her a worried look. They knew Faith had the type advantage but Dusk and Gloomth don't.

"Let the battle commence!" the Ranger shouted, lowering the flags.

Boulder grunted loudly, telling his Graveler to use Earthquake. It stomped its feet hard on the ground, causing both Dusk and Faith to stumble and leaving the Farrow unaffected. When they recovered Chandler was the first to shout "Dusk, Quick Attack!" Dusk barked before running towards the Farrow and making contact with it.

It barely phased it before it let out an ear piercing cry, "Farrow, use Fury Attack!" Crow commanded as Boulder grunted. The Farrow flew above the three and swopped down, getting a critical hit on Dusk before he could dodge. Faith couldn't do anything because she was using Protect to avoid Graveler's Mega Punch.

Dusk flew back and in front of Chandler's feet. She picked him up, mumbling that he did a great job.

"And the Shiny Eevee is down!" Smithy said as the Ranger raised one red flag towards them "But what's up Midnight's sleeve?"

Dusk laid by Chandler's feet as she sent out Gloomth from his Pokéball. He barked angrily at the Farrow, it too letting a cry out to Gloomth.

When the Ranger lowered his flag Gloomth used Howl, gaining strength as Faith used Protect on both of them, protecting them from a Wing Attack and Earthquake. When the barrier was down Graveler rolled into a ball and rolled towards them. Nestor reacted fast and shouted "Faith, Psychic!" she nodded before placing both of her hands out, but wasn't able to stop Graveler. She was sent flying but was able to get back up. When Graveler was coming for another roll back Faith was able to use Psychic. Graveler tried to resist the attack as it tried to continue rolling, causing Faith to start losing her focus.

When she finally lost it Chandler shouted "Gloomth, Tackle!" He ran towards the Graveler and tackled it head on, causing it to go off course. Faith took this opportunity to use Confusion on the Farrow, making it over higher up and slamming it down to the ground.

When both enemies recovered Crow shouted "Farrow, use Mirror Move!" Boulder grunted along. Farrow let out a cry as it used Confusion but Faith used Teleport and used her own Confusion on it. Graveler used Brick Break on Gloomth, getting every hit on him and causing him to get knocked out.

The Ranger raised another red flag to Nestor and Chandler's side as Trot commented "Oh no, Gloomth the Poochyena is down. That leave Faith, the shiny Ralts, all on her own and Rotsen with only one good Pokémon left."

Chandler gritted her teeth as she called Gloomth back into his Pokéball, telling he did a good job. Nestor let out a sigh before trying to call out a move but was beaten to the punch by Boulder. Graveler rolled over to Faith, teleporting everywhere as she kept dodging Graveler and Farrow's constant swoops.

When she was cornered she went on instinct and used Protect as Gravel got closer. To everyone's surprise, except for the opposing team, Graveler exploded, using Self-destruct.

Smoke covered the battle field as Crow gave a command "Farrow, you know what to do!" Everyone heard a cry as from Farrow but still saw nothing. They all continued to hear both the Pokémon's cries until one stood out from the rest. It was Farrow, and its cry was more in pain than anger. When the smoke was thinning they saw Farrow being flown out of the smoke cloud and landing unconscious by Crow's feet.

Everyone looked in shook as they saw a shiny Kirlia with black hair, pale skin, green dress and crimson horns on its head. Nestor let a small smile appear on his face, for he was proud of Faith.

"And it's all over!" Smithy shouted in excitement "Faith, now the shiny Kirlia, had stood her ground and won the match!"

Kirlia let out a happy cry as she ran back to Nestor and Chandler. He picked her up and spun her around happily as Chandler and Dusk cheered along with the crowd.

"Now that was exciting, Smithy, I mean, look at them. The crowd is goin' wild!" Trot comment as the crowd kept going wild "But they're gonna need more than that miracle to beat the next pair. We go to our man at the field, DJ-Max! Max, get those two winners!"

A camera man and a man in a black suit and slick black hair went up to Nestor and Chandler, stopping them from leaving the field "Hi there, mind answering a few questions? Were you two worried at all about losing to Ace trainers?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't we?" Nestor answered as he set Faith on his shoulders "I mean, other than me and Cha, I mean Midnight, other than our training and sparing this was our real battle."

"Amazing, winning your first battle! Well you have it folks, the first winners of the Double Battle Tournament! Will they make it past the second round or will Trot's words come true? Find out in the next round!"

"And were clear." The camera man said as he put away the camera and leaving Max with Chandler and Nestor.

"Seriously though, hope you two do prove Trot wrong." Max shook both their hands before leave them.

When the two walked out they were met with Nick, clapping "I'll have to say, I'm mighty impressed."

"Yeah, and were gonna make it to the next," Chandler was cut off by a girl running towards her, shouting to get their attention.

She was dressed in gothic clothing, from purple lipstick to stockings and fingerless gloves. Her hair was obviously dyed and she had several piercings on her nose and lower lip.

"Hey, I think there was a mistake." She said once she was in earshot of them.

"Ugh… excuse me?" Chandler asked, extremely confused.

"That Poochyena you have, Gloomth. His name is actually Pooch and he's mine."

Chandler's right eye started to twitch, making Nestor go a bit wide eye, knowing things weren't going to end well.

"You mean you left Gloomth tied up on a suspension pole?"

"Yeah," Obviously she was oblivious of Chandler's anger "I mean, I thought just leaving him out here would teach him too toughen him up,"

"Leaving him without food too, huh?" Chandler asked, taking a step closer. She was right though, when she got home with him he devoured tons of food, as if he hadn't had a good meal in so long.

"Yeah, I mean, how else am I supposed to make him into a tough Mightyena?"

And that was the last straw. She eyed her before punching her straight in the nose, shouting "Bitch, that's fucking animal abuse!"

Nick was about to step in until Nestor put out a hand, as did Faith but she was just copying him.

"Ow, you Hoe!" the girl shouted as she wiped away a lot of blood from her nose and tried to pounce on Chandler but Nestor finally let Nick go. He grabbed the girl by the back of her shirt as Nestor stepped in front of Chandler.

"I advise you to leave, that is if you don't want something else broken." Nick told the Goth, letting her go as she ran away, holding her nose.

"Pussy!" Chandler shouted one last time before Nestor put his hands in front of her, telling her to calm down before she actually started something.

"You didn't need to help, y'know." Chandler said towards Nick, crossing her arms and slightly pouting.

"Yeah well…" Nick started to rub the back of his head a bit nervously before scoffing "Never mind."

"Oh no, you gotta tell me now!" Chandler was now directing her anger at Nick, making him a bit worried.

"Well… I… Uh…" He started to stammer, trying to figure something out to say. Luckily they Nestor saved him.

He pointed towards the jumbo screen "Guys, check this out…"

They looked at the screen and saw Blare and one of her goons already winning a match with a Hitmonlee and a Magmar. The three stared in anger. Nestor gripped his fist, somehow being able to sense his friend's anger and worry.

He looked up to Faith, pondering, _is… is Faith doing that to me?_

She looked down to him and nodded, reading his thoughts. Nestor steered eye wide at her before she motioned her head towards Chandler and Nick, telling him to comfort them.

He turned around and grabbed their attention back "Guys, we got. I know we can. As long as we keep focus and come up with a few more strategies before our next match we could make it and beat Blare."

They were silent until Chandler spoke first "Call me crazy but maybe your right."

Nick sighed "You got guts Nes."

He flashed them a grin, glad he was able to lift their spirits. They looked back at the screen, watching he interview with Blare and her goon but they didn't bother to listen. They had their mind set on winning, and that's what they're gonna do.

* * *

**So what do you think? Who do you think is gonna win this tournament? Like it? Hate it? Wanna pay me money to stop writing it? Well if you do then sticks and stones pal. If you like it then why not review, favorite or fallow the story or myself? I'm no mind reader so if you do like the story so far, or even curious about it then why not do what I suggested? Till nest time!**

**Oh and before I forget, I'd like to thank coolest bean and Rotomaster612 for their reviews. Hope to hear from you guys again!**


	5. Chapter 5: Night of the Umbreon

**Warning! Read this! Do Not Skip!**

**Just want to tell Coolest Bane, thanks for reviewing again, and I already planned several things. As Nick explained before that it's extremely hard to find either eggs or Pokémon. That's why Chandler and Nestor only have two Pokémon right now. And Nestor owns a Riolu already, he just hasn't used him yet. And I know I have misspelled thing but my fingers and brain run faster than what my eyes can catch. As of right now I am editing the chapters, as I already did for the first one.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and other shareholders that I can not name at this time. These OCs and plot however, are own by me.**

**So on with the story!**

* * *

"Are we on? Oh, Oh! Welcome back everyone!" Smithy greeted the audience outside of the stadium, grinning ear to ear "We experience some technical difficulties after the last battle of the second round but we fixed the problem and it won't be happening again."

"I hope so Smithy," Trot nudged him, as he gotten a hold of his water bottle, "Cause we're going to need everyone see the contestants, meaning Karps, dropping like flies!"

"Cool your jets, Trot. I mean really, we should be celebrating. After all, tonight is the night of the Blue Moon. With that special night the League decided to make the rest of the battles be under the light of the Blue Moon." As Smithy mentioned the League the roof of the stadium started to retract, dipping the whole battlefield into a faint blue light.

"Now Smithy, I like the Blue Moon as much as the next guy but we should really get to what everyone came to see; the match between Karp Trainers Midnight and Rotsen," The crowd started to go wild as Chandler and Nestor walked out from the left side of the stadium, Dusk and Faith walking beside them "up against Ace Psychic Trainer Sonia and Ace Water Trainer Pearl!" two girls walked out from the right once they were called out, getting a much louder roar of cheers. Sonia was a pale skinned Russian girl with blond hair in a bun, no makeup, and she was in long pink dress. Pearl had on a small blue tank top under a dark blue vest, light green shorts and red flip flops. She had light blue hair tied loosely in a ponytail.

"Three girls and one guy," Smithy began to say "I'd say Rotsen's going to have a bad time focusing on this one. What do you think, Trot?"

"Well, I don't think it'll really matter. Seeing his past battles he stayed complete focus with his odd shiny Kirlia. What you should really think are the types right now. A Dark and Psychic up against another Psychic and Water. Not to mention no one knows what Rotsen's final Pokémon is so they have a wild card up their sleeve."

"I thought you said Karps weren't gonna get past the third round?"

"Just stating the facts, Smithy, just the facts."

"Speaking of facts it's about time to prove you wrong. On with the Battle!"

Chandler and Nestor smiled as they tossed their Pokéballs, releasing Chandler's Poochyena, Gloomth, and Nestor's Riolu, Zero. The two snarled before getting into an attack stance, though Zero stumbled, getting slightly nervous when the crowd cheered.

"Now that's a shocker. Rotsen's second Pokémon is a Riolu, a fighting type. Now that's odd."

"Not really, Smithy. Riolus and Lucarios both use aura, a psychic energy."

"Then let's hope Zero, his Riolu by the way, and Gloomth can withstand these Ace Trainers."

Sonia and Pearl tossed their Pokéballs, sending out a Medicham and a Corsola appeared in front of them.

"A fighting psychic and a water rock… this will be very interesting." Trot mumbled into the microphone before going back into his cherry tone "But we type advantages aren't everything. Speed and defensive are important in these sorts of battles."

The Ranger raised two flags before lowering it, making the battle start.

Nestor was the first to say a command "Zero, distract!" it was a plan him and Chandler thought of. Just in case there was another fighting type Zero would distract it for either Dusk or Gloomth to keep the other down and away. Zero charged towards the Medicham, using Brick Break. It blocked the attacks and Sonia commanded her to use Brick Break as well. The two kept blocking and exchanging hits as Gloomth ran towards the Corsola and used Toxic.

"Shake it off Corsola and shot a Bubble Beam!" Corsola shot its head as it shot a column of bubbles, which Gloomth dodged. When he was close enough he used Bite but soon let go after Corsola shook him off violently and took its damage of poison. When it recovered it used Bubble Beam again, getting dodged again.

"Gloomth, Shadow Ball!" Gloomth growled as dark energy formed near his mouth. When it was charged he tossed the dark energy at the Corsola. When it got up Pearl commanded it to use Ancient Power. Large rocks covered in purple energy rose from the ground before Corsola charged at Gloomth, making a small explosion. When the smoke cleared everyone say a green energy shield protecting Gloomth, Protect. He growled before getting the order to use Bite again. Once Corsola tossed Gloomth off it got its dose of poison again, dropping to the floor and knocked out.

The Ranger was about to raise a red flag but stopped when Riolu was able to stop the vicious cycle by using Ice Punch. The move was strong enough to send Medicham flying and at Sonia's feet.

When it was sure Medicham was out the Ranger raised two red flags towards the Ace Trains.

"And that's a KO to Medicham and faint by poison for Corsola!" Smithy announced in excitement. Trot however, wasn't that pleased. The crowd started to go wild before Sonia and Pearl sent their last Pokémon. A Kadabra and a Lanturn appeared on the field.

"Pure Psychic and water electric…"Trot mumbled again "They're both on their second evolution states, and the Karps' strongest Pokémon is Rotsen's Kirlia. This'll be interesting."

The Ranger raised two green flags, making the crowd now go silent. Sonia beat Nestor to the punch this time, commanding Kadabra to use Future Sight. Nestor knew to get rid of Kadabra before the Future Sight take effect.

"Zero, Force Palm!" He nodded before running towards Kadabra, blue energy forming around his fist. Kadabra allowed the attack to hit him straight in his shoulder. Zero looked up to Kadabra, his fear obvious to everyone. Kadabra used Mimic, blue and purple energy mixed in his fist before punching Zero, knocking him out by Nestor's feet.

"Zero!" Nestor slightly screamed, he was extremely worried about the little Riolu. He started to get up, slightly dazed. He gave Nestor a side smile and a thumbs up, telling him he was okay. He sighed in relief before nodding.

Meanwhile Gloomth had his own worries. He was using Bite rapidly, distracting Lanturn. It wailed at him and kept using Thunder Wave but kept missing. When it finally hit him Gloomth kneeled, static covering his body for a second. Pearl took this opportunity to tell Lanturn to use Hyper Beam. Lanturn charged its blast and Gloomth couldn't move out of the way do to being paralyzed. When the charged was done the only thing that could be heard was Chandler's scream and the energy beam.

It made contact with Gloomth and didn't leave a scratch on the wall behind him. When it ended Chandler gripped her fist, knowing if she ran over to him they'd be disqualified. Instead she swallowed her pride and returned Gloomth, mumbling under breath "You did amazing Gloomth, rest now."

"Pooch down!" Smithy announced, disappointed "They're going to need more than a miracle for them to win. A normal, psychic and a fighting type up against high level water/electric and psychic type."

Chandler nodded, telling Dusk to go out there. When he did he ran for Lanturn, wanting revenge. Nestor ordered Zero to distract again, making Kadabra have all its attention on him and dodging most of its Psybeams. Dusk kept using Bite and Quick Attack, dodging Lanturn's Thunder Shock and Sparks.

When it was obvious Pearl was fed up with Dusk's evasion she ordered Lanturn to use Hyper Beam again. Chandler shouted Dusk to dodge but he couldn't move from his spot, pink aura surrounded him. Kadabra used Confusion to keep Dusk down and Light Screen to make sure Zero couldn't get him until the attack was over.

Chandler screamed again as the Beam hit Dusk, sending him flying into the air. If they didn't know any better than they would have thought Dusk would eventually hit the Blue Moon.

"An Eevee in space," Trot commented slyly "Don't think that's ever happened, eh Smithy?"

Smithy just gave him an evil eye before mumbling something about sending him to space with his foot.

Nestor could feel the sadness, anger and worry coming off from Chandler. He patted her on the shoulder, trying to make her feel better but she just star duo at the Blue Moon, hoping for Dusk to come back safely.

Nestor let go off Chandler's shoulder, Zero now being free from the confusion. Nestor gripped his fist before shouting "Zero, swift and deadly." That was code for telling Zero to go all out. He nodded before running close to Lanturn, using Quick Attack and Protect, building up damage on both Pokémon, but mostly on Lanturn. When Zero was about to use Protect again Kadabra stopped him, using Confusion to stop him in his tracks.

Zero tried to resist the psychic power but wasn't successful. Kadabra raised his spoons, making Zero rise with up as well. He was about to motion his spoons to the closest wall but stopped when something large and black crashed near him.

Zero fell, now out of the Confusion, and everyone looked up, seeing a rain storm of Shadow Ball zooming down towards Kadabra and Lanturn. The two tried to dodge but several made contact them, making them kneel and groan from the blasts. Everyone stared on shock when a large black figure made contact on Kadabra, sending him sliding into Sonia, knocking out.

Everyone shocked, but mostly Chandler and Trot, as they saw an Umbreon with dark blue rings stand high and proud, sending a deadly glare at Lanturn.

"I can't believe this folks but somehow Dusk, Midnight's shiny Eevee evolved into a shiny Umbreon!" Smithy proudly announced as the crowd started to go wild again "He already knocked out Kadabra, now Lanturn is the only one left!"

That's the miracle they needed. It was standing right in front of them. Chandler stood high and proud like Dusk and shouted "Dusk, finish them off with Dark Pulse!"

Dusk roared as a dark purple circle formed around him and sent the pure dark energy at Lanturn. Pearl told Lanturn to dodge but it just couldn't. It took the hit and sent flying into Pearl, knocking them both out.

"And that's the first win of the third round!" Smithy shouted in excitement, standing up "Midnight and Rotsen are the first Karps to make it to the fourth round! In your face Trot!"

Dusk ran back to Chandler. She had her arms extended out and met him half way, hugging the day lights out of him. Zero stumbled over to Nestor, kneeling slightly, looking up to him with a goofy smile. He returned the smile as he patted his head saying he did an amazing job for his first battle.

Several reporters, including DJ-Max surrounded Chandler and Nestor, asking dozens of questions at a time, from how they felt from winning to if they were worried when Dusk went flying. In the end they were able to get out of the battle field and meet up with Nick, with a smug smile plastered on his face.

"That was amazing guys, seriously, it really was." He patted Nestor shoulder and gave Chandler a high five.

Chandler knelled back down to Dusk, the newly evolved shiny Umbreon and said "I'm so proud of you, Dusk! My god, you had me worried."

Dusk gave a low whine, apologizing. Chandler just hugged him again "OH, your too cute to stay mad at!"

Nestor smiled as Faith patted his head, sitting on his shoulders', and pointed towards Blare and her buff goon walking towards them.

Chandler shot her a glare before she was with them "My, my, the first Karps making it to the next match. Hope to see you two in the fifth and finally match."

"Hell yeah were gonna get there and kick your fat ass!" Chandler said intimidatingly, getting up in her face.

"Oh, how cute. You really think you can beat me." She gave her an evil smile before Nick decided to step in.

"Just leave Blare. You'll settle it at the final battle."

"Why are you so chummy with them? Last time I checked you never did cared about Karps. Why the sudden change of heart?"

Nestor and Faith both felt the nervousness from Nick, along with… Nestor couldn't tell what it was but the emotion felt odd.

Nick narrowed his eyes slightly "Why the sudden determination?"

Blare narrowed her eyes and entered a staring contest with him. Eventually she left with her goon in tow.

When she was gone Chandler sighed "Ugh, she's a real bitch."

"Yeah, tell me about it…" Nick trailed off, grinding his teeth.

-:-

After another match against a grass and lightening Ace Trainers they were now the only Karp trainers that made it to the final round. It was them verses Blare and her goon Trunks. They stood face to face across from the battle field, not breaking their stares as Smithy started announcing.

"This is it folks, the battle you all been waiting for. The fight between Powerful Karp Trainers Midnight and Rotsen," The crowd went wild, screams and cheers could be heard from every direction "and Ace Fighting Trainer Trunks and Ace Fire Trainer Blare!" the crowd didn't cheer as much and the difference was obvious "Any comments on this on Trot?"

"All I have to say is good luck and may the best trainers win."

"Of course, but a small reminder to what's at stake here. Winners get over five hundred thousand Poké-Yen and the latest Pokémon translator technology!"

The Ranger raised two green flags in the air, now signaling both teams to send out their Pokémon. Chandler and Nestor chose Faith and Gloomth while Blare and Trunks chose Hitmonlee and Magmar. When the Ranger lowered the flags the battle started.

"Hitmonlee, Mega Kick!" Hitmonlee jumped into the air as Magmar used Fire Spin, trapping Kirlia in a fiery circle. Hitmonlee missed and tried to use it again but Gloomth returned with a shadow ball. Gloomth was untouchable until Trunks ordered him to use Mind Reader and Brick Break. Gloomth took this opportunity to use Bite but regretted it once he was hit and sent flying back to Chandler, KO'd. Chandler swore under her breath before returning Gloomth and sending out Dusk.

"And Gloomth is already out! They're going to need another miracle to win this one folks!"

Before the KO Faith wasn't doing so well. She was trapped in the vortex, dodging Magmar's Flamethrower attack. She couldn't teleport out cause where ever she went the Vortex repapered. When it finally disappeared Nestor yelled for her to help Dusk.

She nodded before sending a Psybeam at Magmar, stumbling him and used Protect on Dusk; right before he could get it was a Mega Kick. Dusk nodded, in thanks and Bite grabbing Hitmonlee's attention. Faith looked over to Magmar and taunted him by sticking out her tongue and making a face. Magmar used Fire Blast, ignoring his trainer order to use Flamethrower. Right on the last minute Faith teleported out of the way. Gloomth too moved out of the way, leaving a confused Hitmonlee to stare wide eyed at the Fire Blast, making contact with him and knocking him out.

"And that's Hitmonlee down!" Tort said, slightly impressed "Smart to use their enemy's strength against them."

Trunks grunted before sending out a Hitmonchan. It glared down to Dusk and Faith, grinning slightly. "Bullet Punch!" Hitmonlee ran faster than Faith and Dusk could process. Faith ended up flying towards Nester, feeling light headed felt about ready to be out. He was about to use Comet Punch and ended up hitting Dusk's Protective shield.

He growled at him before letting it down and used Shadow Ball, sending Hitmonchan several feet away. Faith smiled slightly before suing Confusion on Magmar before he could use Flamethrower on Dusk. Dusk continued to fire dark energy balls at Hitmonchan until he was close enough to use Bite one last time, tossing him around like a rag doll and back to an angry Trunk.

"Ugh, you're useless!" Blare shouted at Trunks before commanding Magmar to use Fire Blast. Magmar sent the small fire ball towards Dusk but it suddenly stopped. Everyone looked to Faith, who was using Confusion to stop the blast. Magmar resisted the physic energy and made the attack continue on its path, leaving Faith to kneel to the ground, knocked out.

Dusk dodged the Fire Blast and ran towards Faith, picking her and bringing her to Nestor.

"This doesn't look good, Trot. Both trainers are on one Pokémon each and Blare still has another Pokémon in her pocket."

Nestor laid Faith down beside him to rest and sent out Zero. He gulped before getting into a stance next to Dusk. The battle didn't start until Chandler shouted "Guys, Tornado!" Both nodded as they ran towards Magmar, dodging columns of fire. When they were close enough Dusk ran around Magmar, getting his attention as Riolu used Bulk Up before getting into Dusk's circle and used Brick Break, knocking out Magmar.

"Magmar is out! All they need to do is survive and beat Blares last Pokémon. It's still unknown to everyone which Pokémon she had."

Blare glared at Chandler and Nestor before sending out a Blaziken. It roared as fire surrounded its fists. Zero gulped as Dusk sized up Blaziken. When the Ranger lowered his flags Blare shouted "Blaziken, use Fire Punch!"

Zero and Dusk were surprised at how fast Blaziken was able to get in front of him. Dusk acted fast and used Protect. Dusk felt himself being drained after the attack and used Shadow Ball. Blaziken shrugged off the dark energy balls and continued to use Fire Punch. Zero reacted fast and used Protect for both of them.

"Guys, build up!" Nestor shouted desperately. Dusk huffed before using Dark Pulse, getting a critical hit on Blaziken and distracted him as Zero stayed back and continued to use Bulk Up. Dusk kept dodging and firing the occasional Shadow Ball until Blaziken used Blaze Kick. It hit Dusk square in the chest and sent him flying back to Chandler, knocking him out. She grabbed him, since he was close by they wouldn't be disqualified, and hugged him, telling him he did a really good job.

"It's all up to you Zero," Nestor said, putting all his hope into him, "Quick Attack with Brick Break!" Zero nodded and ran towards Blaziken, dodging his swipes and used Brick Break on him. When he finished he jumped back, just dodging a Fire Punch. When Zero was about to use Brick Break again Blaziken used Fire Spin, trapping Zero in a fiery vortex.

"Zero!" Nestor shouted worryingly as Zero started to get really scared. Blaziken then used Fire Blast, hitting its mark. Nestor screamed with Zero as there was a giant fiery tornado surrounding him. Faith placed one of her hands on Nestor's leg, not successfully getting his attention. Everyone stayed silent; the only sound came from the fire spinning around.

Suddenly there a white light could be seen past the flames. When they it finally went out Zero wasn't there anymore. Instead there was a large Lucario, standing where Zero once was.

"Zero…?" Nestor mumbled as Zero turned his head and looked at Nestor. His face was serious for a second before it changed into a goofy grin. Nestor returned it with his own, letting a small chuckle escape his lips.

"I can't believe it folks but Zero, the little Riolu, has evolved into a large Lucario!" Smithy stood up, just as surprised as the crowd.

"I know what you mean Smithy, but there's an even bigger disadvantage now. A steel fighting against a fire fighting." Trot commented, be negative.

"No!" Blare shouted in anger "Blaziken destroy the little whelp!"

Blaziken grunted before running towards Zero, using Fire Punch. Zero dodged rapidly before using Ice Punch on Blaziken. It kept going like that, Zero dodging and landing hit while Blaziken tried to land a hit on him but not succeeding. The two jumped apart, both exhausted.

The two glared at each other before running one last time, both using their respective elemental punches. The two met in the center of the field and both their punches collide, engulfing the whole battle field in a steamy explosion.

Everyone was silent until the smoke cleared. Zero and Blaziken stood in front of each other, panting, scratched and bruised up. It was now a game just to see who would collapse first.

Time seemed to slow down as they stared at each other. It seemed like ages until Blaziken fell to the ground, now knocked out, followed by Zero soon after.

"AND IT'S ALL OVER!" Smithy shouted excitedly "The winners of this year's Double Battle Tournament are Karp Trainers Midnight and Rotsen!"

The crowd absolutely lost it; cheering and most tried to jump the wall but were stopped by many Rangers. Nestor didn't mind any of it as he ran to Zero, Faith sitting on his shoulders. He kneeled down to him and prompted his head, making him wake up.

"Lu?" He asked tiredly, asking if they won.

"Yeah, buddy, we did it."

Zero smiled before Nestor returned him in his Pokéball. He grinned before walking back to save Chandler from reporters but was overwhelmed with the questions shot at him.

Luckily they were saved when Nick shouted in the back ground "Look, its Blare!" The reports swarmed to a steaming Blare, leaving the stadium but wasn't successful when she was stopped by reporters.

Chandler then tackled Nicholas down into a hug, still overly excited after winning. Nestor chuckled, sensing the unknown feelings from Nicholas again.

When she was finally of him Trot walked up to them, holding two boxes and two envelops "Listen, I'd like to apologize for me rudeness from before," Nestor shot Chandler a look, keeping her from saying something rude "And I'd like to present you both the Translator Rings and prize money."

He handed both a book and envelope, letting them look through before continuing "I hope to see both of you getting into your first Campaign and become Ace Trainers."

"Thank you," Nestor said excitedly as Faith nodded "and really, it's no big deal."

He nodded before shacking both their hands and leaving them to be. The two Karps grinned ear to ear, high fiving excitedly.

"We fucking did it!" Chandler shouted happily.

"And I got my money!" Nick said, showing off a large stack of yellow bills, "Root gave it to me after your guy's battle."

"Foods on us!" Chandler shouted excitedly before pulling both the boys toward the Food Court.

The boys grinned at each other before running along with her. Nestor knew from here on out nothing wasn't going to be normal, or at least their type of normal, not for a long shot.

* * *

**So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Wanna pay me money to stop writing it? Well if you do then sticks and stones pal. If you like it then why not review, favorite or fallow the story or myself? I'm no mind reader so if you do like the story so far, or even curious about it then why not do what I suggested? Till nest time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Fangirl

**I like to give credit where credit is due, Coolest Bane, thank you for your generous review again and I will use that chapter idea for the next chapter and so on. Just wait and see their final teams :)**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and other shareholders that I can not name at this time. These OCs and plot however, are own by me.**

* * *

It's been two days since the Double Battle Tournament and the gang has not been doing great. Nestor convinced Chandler to not use the translators yet because he wanted to read the manual completely, just in case anything happens, and he was having second thoughts about getting his ears pierced.

But that was the least of their problems right now. Of course news spread like wild fire about how two Karps won the tournament against two top ace trainers. So they've been dodging fan clubs, mostly filled with Karps, and tried to stay low but it's hard when you're the only trainers with a shiny Umbreon and odd shiny Kirlia.

The three were now in the food court, messing around and eating several deserts they ordered with their prize money. Chandler and Nestor sat next to each other and Nick sat across from them because Dusk and Faith were sitting at their trainer's side, eating their Poké-food.

"I'm telling you," Nick said as he dipped a French fry into his chocolate ice cream "This is way better."

"And I'm telling you you're sick." Chandler shot back as she continued to drink her strawberry milkshake.

"I dunno Chan," Nestor said as he gave Faith a French fry "I mean, it's pretty good."

Chandler shot him a look, telling him to stay out of her arguments, but the look didn't last long because Faith and Dusk looked past Nick, sensing a large group of trainers coming their way.

"Shit…" Nick mumbled before trying to get up but failed when a bunch of fan girls surrounded them.

The three started to corner back near Nestor and Faith while Dusk kept them back, growling menacingly at them. Their plan was to get Faith to teleport them all out but Faith couldn't concentrate because one of the fangirls was much louder than the whole crowd.

"Hey! The only person with legitimate reason to even be here is coming through!"

That caught the trainer's attention as they saw a girl around Chandler's age push through the crowd with a Pichu on her head, trying to hold on for dear life. She had light blonde hair that was cut short and two pig tails under one layer of hair. She had electric blue eyes and pale skin. She had on a necklace that held a thunderbolt. She had on many bracelets on her right hand, mostly yellow and light blue, she a yellow sleeveless tank top and light blue shorts with a red seatbelt, it held three Pokéballs against the side, showing off her yellow and white stripped shocks that reached just under her knees and she had on loosely tied red convers.

She fell when one of the fangirls tripped her, making her Pichu land head first on the floor. When she recovered she glared at the angry, holding her Pichu, and started to tell them off.

"Who did that!? Who fucking did that!?"

Chandler started getting a smug smile as some of the fans started to back away. Her Pichu jumped from her arms and back up to her head, and started to mimic her, but the only sound it made was Pichu.

"C'mon out you Pussy!" She yelled one last time before giving them a look that could rival Chandler's own look. They started to scram, leaving them alone.

When they were gone she turned around and scratched the back of her head as her face went red "Sorry about that…"

Nestor raised a hand, slightly eyeing Chandler "No worries."

Her face went redder before continuing "Ugh, like I was saying before…" she started to play with her fingers, looking nervous "I'm Elysia, or Anisa, Karp Electric trainer and I wanted to uh… wanted to like… join your guy's group…"

"Since when are we a group?" Nick whispered to them.

"Since when were we popular is a better question." Chandler shot back.

"Uh," Nestor stuttered, trying to come up with an answer "I don't really know. I mean, like… why do you wanna join our little circle? I mean, there are better trainers out there."

Chandler and Nick gave him an anger look before the girl answered "No way!" her face stayed red as she controlled her excitement "I mean, there aren't any stronger trainers like you guys, that I know of. I mean, you two won the Double Battle Tournament, and you're Karps like me! And you got Nick Scales, one of the most powerful dragon trainers."

"Excuse us for a second." Nick said over Nestor as he pulled him into a huddle with Chandler, whispering "I don't know about this guys but I say no."

"You got my vote," Chandler said quickly "I mean, no offense to her but she doesn't seem that stable."

"And you are?" Nestor shot at her, quickly dodging a punch.

"Ugh, fucking Nes… I see no reason in opening our circle up. If you haven't noticed but those fans are worse than One Direction fans and Nick isn't exactly liked by all the other Ace Trainers in his level."

"C'mon guys," Nestor said, being the positive one in this "At least give her a shot. Right?"

Chandler and Nick looked at each other, ready to say no until they saw Nestor's own puppy dog face. Chandler's eyes widen like dinner plates, shocked that he actually used her own trick against her. Nick's eye twitched uncomfortably, knowing he couldn't say no anymore.

Both sighed in defeat as they broke the huddle, looking over to see the Anisa watching her Pichu playing with Dusk. It was trying to catch his tail, not succeeding at all.

Nestor coughed before saying "We decided that yes, you can join,"

Anisa was about to jump into the air happily until Nick added "On condition."

Nestor raised an eyebrow at them before Chandler continued "You have to at least beat on of my Pokémon in a small battle."

Anisa grinned and clenched her fist excitedly, saying "You're on! And I know the perfect place!"

-:-

Faith, Pichu and Umbreon ran from their trainers and ran around their new surroundings. The gang was led by Elysia into an abandon subway. It looked stable enough to survive at least one Ace trainer battle, or a full on battle with Karps. There were two tracks either side of the large concrete platform that they entered on. There were several broken benches collecting dust and two stair cases that led to slightly blocked exit they entered through and one that was caved in with cement chunks.

Nick walked a head of the girls as they went to their positions on the other side of the concrete island and stood at the side line.

"Alright," he started to announce "It's an all vs one. As long as Midnight's first choice is out, then you're in Elysia."

"Just call me Anisa," Elysia told him as he pulled out a Pokéball from her belt, releasing a Minun.

"Then call me Chandler," the blonde dark trainer said as she whistled for Dusk to come over. When he did pet him before telling him he was going to battle.

He nodded before getting into his spot on the field. Nestor sat down beside Nick, with Faith sitting in his lap. He decided to let Zero out and let him watch. He sat down with his trainer as well, looking interested in the battle about to be before him.

Nick raised a hand above him, and let it drop, signaling the girls to start.

Anisa was the first to go "Thunder, use Quick Attack!" The Minun squeaked running at a very fast pace, trying to hit Dusk, who was barely even trying to dodge. Chandler didn't need to tell him anything because he knew what to do now. When Thunder was close enough he used Bite, tossing the electric mouse like a chew toy. When he finally let Thunder go he sent him flying and caused him to crash into the ground. Thunder got up and grinned, as did Anisa, surprising Chandler. Dusk's eyes narrowed as he felt himself getting paralyzed. He tensed as small sparks danced around his fur, making it obvious to the boys now.

"Faint Attack!" Chandler commanded as Dusk ran towards Thunder, disappearing and reappeared behind him, hitting the little mouse with his front paws. Thunder fell to the ground, knocked out.

Anisa half smiled, returning Thunder and mumbled something unheard by any of them. She threw another Pokéball, releasing a Plusle now. It squeaked before letting electricity spark from its cheek, showing that he was stronger than the past Minun.

"Lightening, use Spark!" Lightening squeaked before running towards Dusk. He kept dodging, not wanting to get hit by electricity. When he was going to dodge for the fifth time he stopped in his tracks as electricity coursed through him, making him stop in his tracks. He was a sitting duck as he took the hit from Lightening. "Do it again!" Lightening let sparks fly from its cheeks again before heading for Dusk again.

"Protect then Shadow Ball!" Chandler shouted as a large green barrier surrounded him, causing sparks to fly. When it was gone Dusk threw several dark energy balls at Lightening, hitting their mark and causing him to crash into a concrete column.

Anisa pouted before returning Lightening, mumbling something again to her Pokémon.

"Do all your Pokémon have electric related names?" Chandler asked, wondering if she had one named Sparky or something.

"No…" she said as her face went slightly red from frustration. She looked up to her Pichu that was resting on her head "Twitchy, you ready?"

The Pichu got up and nodded excitedly, doing a little salute before jumping off his trainer and getting onto the field.

"Twitchy, use Double Team!" Twitchy grinned as multiple Pichus appeared, all grinned and waited for Dusk's next move. Dusk growled before he used Dark Pulse. A large ring of dark energy ring surrounded him before hitting all the Pichus. When they all dissolved Dusk and Chandler were wide eyed, not expecting Twitchy to jump from the ceiling and land on Dusk. He held onto dear life as Dusk try to buck him off several times before the polarization hit him again.

"Twitchy, use Wild Charge!" Twitchy grimaced before a large energy of electricity formed around him. He raised his head and head-butted Dusk's make, causing a large explosion to happen. A large black smoke cloud appeared everyone waited quietly for the results, but Zero's eyes went dark blue for a moment. He sighed disappointedly before the smoke cleared, revealing a KO'd Pichu lying on the ground and a Umbreon acting like nothing had happened.

Anisa groaned as she went over to Twitchy and picked him up, making sure he was alright. When it was sure he was going to be alright she nervously asked Nestor if he could watch over Twitchy. When he agreed she went back to her spot and pulled her last Pokéball.

"It's a Pikachu, isn't it?" Chandler asked, thinking she only had electric mice Pokémon "or a Pachirisu? Maybe an Emolga?"

"Nope!" she answered proudly before shouting "C'mon Sparky!" a strong and unamused Jolteon appeared on the field "Let's do this, Sparky!" The Jolteon looked at her before yawning and taking a nap on the field.

Her face started to go red again as she ran over to Sparky, Nick allowing it, and she started to talk to him "Please, Sparky! Just battle for once, please! For me?" she started to pet him, making his open one of his eyes and electrocute her. She spazed out for a moment before her hair was much more spiked and was lightly smoking.

"Is everything okay?" Nick asked curiously. He never saw a Pokémon electrocute its own trainer before.

"Oh yeah, this is normal. Sparky never did like me ever since I found him as a little Eevee on my grandmother's farm. He was always resistant to me and hardly ever listens to me."

Dusk made a sound that was close to a laugh, saying "Bre, Umbreon, breon!"

Sparky eyed him before getting up and said back "Jo, Jolteon, Jolt!"

Dusk gave him a smile before turning around, swing his tail at him. Chandler giggled, saying excitedly "Oh snap!"

Sparky huffed as he barked at Anisa, telling her to be ready. She smiled, taking her chance now and shouted "Then let's do this!"

Sparky and Dusk circled each other, keeping their eyes locked like they were fighting over a territory. Dusk kept walking however, ignoring the sudden spark of his paralysis.

"Sparky, Thunder Fang!" Anisa shouted before Sparky pounced non Dusk, digging his electrified teeth into him. Dusk growled before shaking him off and using his own Bite. The two kept swinging each other off, every time, and either making little damage to average.

The pattern broke when Chandler told Dusk to just finish Sparky off with Dark Pulse. Anisa said the same thing to Sparky, but told him to use Thunder Bolt. The two both fired their attacks, causing them both to hit each other and causing another small explosion. There was a thick cloud of smoke and they all heard Dusk and Sparky still going at it. When the smoke cleared they all saw Sparky, ready to use Discharge and Dusk ready to use Assurance. The battle was now dependent on who attacks first. Dusk attacked first as he hit Sparky with the dark attack, causing several purple balls of energy fly from him.

Sparky laid on the ground, unable to continue. Nick announced Chandler the winner as Anisa went over to Sparky, kneeling down to him and he accepted her kindness. Dusk grinned as Chandler went over to him, feeding him a Cheery berry.

Nick and Nestor, with Faith, Twitchy and Zero in tow, went over to the girls, checking on them. Anisa sighed as she got up, returning Sparky and Twitchy jumping onto her head.

"I guess, I'll see you guys at the League," she said sadly "if I have the chance to."

"Yeah, that is if the fangirls don't get us first." Chandler mumbled as Nestor glared at her "What?"

"I say we let Anisa in. I mean, c'mon, she fought really well."

"But I beat her,"

"But she fought hard enough and had her trust fully on her Pokémon. That's important and we both know that. We wouldn't have won if we didn't trust our Pokémon."

Chandler rubbed her arm, knowing he was right. She sighed tiredly, turning over to Anisa "Alright… I guess you can hang out with us…"

Anisa looked at her wide eyed before pulling her into a bone crushing hug "My god thank you!"

When she finally let go Chandler gasped, trying to get her breath back. While she was recovering Nick and Nestor redid their introductions.

"Names Nicholas, Nick is only when were in the League."

"And mine's Nestor, Rotsen is when were around Trainers."

She shook their hands and kept her smile plastered on her face. She couldn't believe she finally got join their group. She heard they were really good and couldn't wait to train with them and get to know them much better.

When Chandler finally recovered she patted her shoulder, saying "If you're going to be our friend then we need to get some things straight."

"Like what?" she asked, giving her a puzzled look.

"Shush!" she answered before pulling her into a huddle and whispered loud enough for the boys to hear "Some girl talk is all."

The boys looked at each other in confusion as the two girls, including Faith, giggled, as if they were sharing an inside joke.

"C'mon," Chandler said as she started to walk with her "We have got to know each other better and…" she whispered something to her and her face turned red before she laughed with her, making the boys even more confused.

Faith fallowed them, leaving her trainer alone. When the three girls were gone the boys looked at each other, hoping one of them had an answer to what just happened exactly.

"Didn't she, like hated her before?"

"Hate is a strong word. She hated Blare, she disliked Anisa." Nestor answered.

The two stood in silence before Zero huffed, as if asking if they can leave now. His trainer nodded, returning him into his Pokéball. The two boys then left, knowing it would be best not to ask the girls what they were talking about, that is if they wanted to keep their fingers.

* * *

**So what do you think about Anisa and Chandler's soon friendship? Like it? Hate it? Wanna pay me money to stop writing it? Well if you do then sticks and stones pal. If you like it then why not review, favorite or fallow the story or myself? I'm no mind reader so if you do like the story so far, or even curious about it then why not do what I suggested? Till nest time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Camping Trip

**Telling you guys right now, sorry for not updating for a few days but I now have an update schedule, mostly because school's starting up again next week. So either every Monday or Tuesday a new chapter will be posted so come back for those days!**

**And I'm taking some suggestions from you guys, meaning this is a filler episode :3**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and other shareholders that I can not name at this time. These OCs and plot however, are own by me.**

* * *

Nestor woke up violently. He jumped forward in his seat, scaring Faith, who was sleeping on him like normally, she never got over the old habit, and made Nick jump, steering the car into a more stable motion. He looked over behind his seat and saw Chandler, sleeping in the back seat in an odd position, with her left foot dangling close to the ground and the other near his seat. Anisa was too still asleep. She was curled up underneath a sheet behind Nick's seat, her head propped against the door. Dusk was curled up between the two girls with Twitchy sleeping on his back.

You see, they were all heading to the mountains, wanting to spend the last few weeks of summer camping. They came up with the idea a day after the Tournament, wanting to all go, just the three of them, before Anisa became part of the group. When the day came Anisa begged and pleaded to go with them. Nick and Chandler were resistant, as usual, but Nestor convinced them to let her come along. So around five in the morning they all stuffed their camping stuff into Nick's jeep, and drove off to the mountains, in a special spot that he knew that was home with a wide number of Pokémon and isolated from non-trainers. There were thick forests and a lake that broke off into a lazy river and a pond with its own water fall. So for the whole time driving the girl's had good amounts of sleep while the guys didn't, since they had shifts.

Nestor readjusted in his seat, letting Faith sleep a little more as Nick glared at him, telling him never to scare him like that ever again. He rolled his eyes before feeling another kick from Chandler.

Twenty minutes and five kicks passed until they made it to the camp grounds. Once there the boys got out of the car and started taking the supplies out of the trunk and onto of the roof. Nestor had Zero out and Nick had out his Garchomp for assistance. The two trainers took down the tents, their bags and sleeping bags while Zero got the fishing rods/fishing supplies and Garchomp took down a heavy box of food and cooking supplies.

When everything was unloaded Nick called back his Garchomp, as did Nestor since he knew it wasn't time for them to relax just yet. When they sat down on the boxes, taking in the cool forest air, they heard the girls come out from the back, stretching and feeling energized.

Chandler yawned as she stretched her arms out "Mmm, when's breakfast?"

The boys sighed in slight annoyance before Nick tossed her a couple of granola bars "That's all you get. We're eating fish later."

Chandler sighed in annoyance before taking a large bite out of hers, handing Anisa and Faith one. Dusk and Twitchy didn't seem hungry for some reason.

Nestor took one for himself and said in between chews "Alright… it be best if we started getting everything set up… Nick'll handle food… Chandler, fire… I'll look for the lake… Anisa, help Chandler with the fire." They all agreed to the plan and split up with their Pokémon, helping out.

-:-

Nick let out a puff of air as he lifted the heavy crate of food above the ground and used a thick tree branch to lift it. He was about at the right height but almost dropped it when a certain sparky haired girl scared him.

"Sup' Nick?" she said cheerily, Twitchy sitting on her shoulder, squeaking along with her.

Nick let out a manly scream before grabbing the rope he let go for a second and sighed in relief. He grumbled before pulling it back up again.

"Uh, hello?" she started waving her hands in front of Nick, Twitchy mimicking her as she did so. She kept it up until Nick caved in.

"Ugh, what is it? Shouldn't you be with Chandler making the fire?" He sounded annoyed and irritated. It didn't really help since he was lifting a fifty pound box and almost dropped it.

"Yeah, about that… She told me to go look for you since she said she got it covered. But if you ask me I bet she hasn't even lit the fire yet." She gave him a sly smile "By the way, how come you have to put the food up so high up? Raccoons can't reach over at least three feet."

"I'm making it Teddiursa and Ursaring proof." Nick said in between huffs and gave Anisa a look as she giggled for a moment. She stopped when she saw his face, the color starting to drain from her face.

"Wait… you mean… there's actually Ursarings?"

He nodded, not seeing that she was scared out of her mind "Oh yeah, there's even some Houndooms, Primapes, Beedrils, and Taurus' all over this place."

Anisa stood in her spot in fear, shock setting in. She didn't get out of it until Twitchy gave her a small electric shock before hurting himself.

She blinked before thinking about finding Nestor and offering some help looking for the lake, thinking he was pretty clueless at times.

"Ugh yeah… I'm just gonna be leaving now. Bye!"

Nick just shrugged as he started to wrap the rope around the thick tree, not even bothering to look back to her as she left.

-:-

Nestor fell for the third time on a root, grumbling as Zero helped him up.

"Thanks…" He mumbled, earning a Loo, from him.

"He said you're welcome." Faith told him through his mind, making him sigh tiredly.

For a long while, or at least a week, Nestor had learned about Faith being able to speak to him through his mind. He found out one day when meditating with her and Zero. Apparently the two were having a conversation until Nestor found out he could only hear Faith but not Zero. After a small panic attack, and a short explanation he found out he had a psychic gift, allowing him to be able to link his mind with Faith, something most trainers with psychic types couldn't do. He also learned Zero could do the same but he wasn't powerful enough yet to use his aura powers like Faith can, so she has been his translator for the past week.

"Zero… where did you come from?" Nestor asked, making him stop and sensed his sadness and worry "Why were you in that ally? What happened?"

"Loo…" he said tiredly and just kept on walking.

Nestor looked over to Faith. The two didn't need to say or think anything. Nestor knew he didn't need a translator, he knew that was touchy subject, at least now he knew.

They continued to walk in silence until Nestor fell again, but this time it wasn't because of a root or anything like that. A wild Anisa appeared, tackling him to the ground.

"Oh my…" Faith said as Zero just laughed, cheering him up.

The two humans groaned as Anisa look down to Nestor, seeing that she was lying on top of him. Her face started to go red again. She didn't mean to do that at all, just to pop up In front of him. She was traveling through the trees, thinking it would be faster and safe. She was half right.

"Nes, I'm so sorry," she started getting off him, helping him up and brushing off all the leaves from his back.

He groaned for a bit before saying "No worries. Just shout before you leap."

Anisa laughed nervously, that emotion being picked up by both Faith and Nestor. She tried getting past what just happened by saying "Uh… I uh… just came back to help you look for the lake or whatever."

Anisa was right about one thing about Nestor, he was clueless. Not completely but obviously was clueless with social standards, especially when it came to know if a girl likes him or not.

He shrugged, starting to walk ahead of her, saying "Sure, just keep up."

Anisa jogged up with him, letting Twitchy travel through the trees. Zero was about to walk beside them until Faith pulled on his arm, making him stop and whisper something to him, undetectable by Nestor, making Zero nod in agreement, and now walking behind them with Faith.

The two walked in silence until Anisa started to walk closer to him until her arm was brushing against his. He didn't pay much attention to it until they heard a twig snap. Anisa squeaked as Nestor got in front of her, acting on slight instinct detected from Zero. Faith, Twitchy and Zero got in front of their trainers, facing the large bush, rumbling. It seemed like an eternity until a Weedle squirmed out.

The group relaxed, laughing at their tension. Twitchy went up from the group and started to harass the Weedle, poking at it and most likely making insults. The Weedle made a humming noise before trying to hit Twitchy with the horn on its head but missed by a mile. Twitchy laughed before flicking it away with his tail.

The Weedle stumbled down to the ground and made a loud humming sound, echoing through the forest. The group was confused until they heard buzzing coming from behind them. A whole hoard of Beedrill flying toward them, stingers pointed at them.

The group screamed before they started to run away. Zero was ahead of them with Nestor trailing behind him with Faith on his shoulders and Anisa carrying Twitchy. They kept running until Zero stopped, grabbing both trainers so they wouldn't fall over the cliff. It was fifty foot drop that was opposite from a water fall.

Nestor looked down to the water and back to the Beedrill making their way to them. He quickly did the math and Faith could sense what he was going to say.

He quickly returned Faith and Zero; wanting to make sure they would survive one hundred percent, as did Anisa with Twitchy, and looked over to her. "Do you trust me?"

"What?" she asked, almost paralyzed by fear.

"Do you trust me!?" He repeated but louder, looking back to the Beedrill, closing in.

"I… I," she looked at the Beedrill too, who were just seconds away, "Yes!"

"Then jump!" Nestor grabbed Anisa by the hand and jumped with her. He pulled her closer and made sure he was below her, bracing himself.

Seconds later they splashed into the water, lightly touching the bottom of the pond. Nestor swam and resurfaced with Anisa. They were soaking wet and breathing hard. They looked up to see the Beedrill flying back into the forest, forgetting about them completely.

The two looked at each other before they started to laugh, not believing they actually survived.

-:-

During the whole Beedrill fiasco, Nick and Chandler had some fun on their own. After Nick finished setting the food he walked back to camp, seeing Chandler struggling to light the fire pit she made. She swore when her stick she was using broke.

Nick sat across from her, "What happened with the matches?"

"I guess Nestor thought we didn't need them since he always keeps his lighter on him 24/7 but apparently the bastard didn't think about giving it to me!"

She swore again when the new stick she used gave her a splinter. Nick sighed before grabbing two shiny rocks and hit them together, causing sparks to fly and catch the dry grass on fire.

Chandler stared in amazement before throwing her sticks at him, frustrated and shouting "Na, uh! That's fucking cheating!"

Nick chuckled as he threw the rocks away, and let a smug smile cross his face "It's not cheating if you're good at it."

Chandler's eye twitched slightly before she pounced on him, wanting to punch him really bad. Nick struggled to get her off him and keep her fist away from his face. He had to give the girl credit; her bite was as fierce as her bark.

After a few minutes of horsing around it became a game pinning the other down. When Nick finally got her down he laughed triumphantly, "Ha!"

Chandler grinned as she wrapped her leg around Nick's and twisted it, making him lose his grip and focus, turning him over and pinning him. "What was that?"

Nick growled as his face went slightly red, embarrassed. Luckily he was saved when they heard Dusk bark. They turned to see the bark was coming from where Nick wrapped the food. The bark was followed by a loud roar. The two got up and ran over to the food, Nick releasing his Garchomp as they ran.

When they got there they saw Dusk fighting off an Ursaring, who was getting closer to the food. Garchomp roared, grabbing the Ursaring's attention. It roared back until they both started walking towards each other. They locked claws as they continued to roar, a battle for territory. It stayed as a stalemate for a while, the two exchanging roars until Garchomp gave a much louder roar and dug its claws into the Ursaring's paws and caused it to roar in pain and making it bend down to its knees.

Garchomp let go of the Ursaring and roared extremely loud in its face. It snorted before it got up and walked away in pain, picking up the pace.

"That was impressive," a voice commented from behind them.

The two turned around to see Nestor and Anisa, completely soaked. The two looked at each other until they started to laugh.

"I… I see… y-you found the pond." Nick said between laughs, as did Chandler.

"H-how… w-what the hell… happened!?"

"Beedrills and a cliff just don't mix." Anisa said as she started to wring the bottom of her shirt while the two kept laughing.

Nestor glared at them before he shook his head violently, getting the two wet.

"Ah, fucking Nestor!"

-:-

"C'mon, guys!" Anisa called out to Chandler and her Pokémon, running into the water with her.

Before they changed for the pond Nick had to give the girls a small rule; to stay at the other side of the pond, the one that connected into the lazy river. The guys needed the other part of the pond so the trout they trap in it would be easier to catch. The girls agreed since they really were hungry.

Chandler was dressed in a black tank top with dark gray shorts. She convinced both Dusk and Gloomth into the water, telling them it would be fun, which it was. Anisa was already in the water, wearing a yellow dress that was covering a spaghetti top and bikini bottom. Twitchy, Thunder and Lightning were already in the water, swimming around the edge of the pond and trying to splash water onto Sparky, who was sleeping in the shade of a tree nearby.

The boys were at the other end of the pond, sitting on the green grass with fishing poles in front of them. Nick was in a white sleeveless shirt and cargo shorts, showing off his tanned skin and Dragon Scale necklace. Nestor wasn't wearing a shirt but he did keep on his black bandana and had on his dark blue swim trunks. Faith was with the boys sitting beside Nestor, wearing a pair of green sunglasses Chandler gave her, while Zero was sitting on a rock in the middle of the pond, meditating.

So far the two boys, and one female Kirlia, were able to catch seven reasonably sized trout. If they caught just another few more trout they could be able to relax.

Nestor was about ready to pass out from boredom but stopped himself when he heard Faith say "Master…"

Nestor lay down on the grass, sighing tiredly "Faith, I told you to stop calling me that. It's just Nestor, or Nes."

"Okay… Nestor, I think someone's watching us."

Nestor jolted up, looking over towards the water fall, sensing the same thing, and saw a Psyduck looking over at them. It was a golden yellow and held its head with its hands… wings… flippers? It made eye contact with him and quickly waddled behind the water fall.

Nestor raised an eyebrow, questioning what just happened but couldn't think of the reason thanks to Faith.

"Ma- I mean Nestor, we have to follow him."

"What why?"

"Something is off about that Psyduck."

Nestor looked over to Nick, who was fast asleep, still holding onto the fishing rod. He sighed before getting up, sticking the end of his fishing rod into the soft earth and ran towards the water fall, Faith trailing behind him.

When they got to the water fall Nestor saw a small path of smooth rocks, leading to a cave behind the water fall. He started to walk down the small path, hearing the Psyduck. When he rounded the corner he saw the Psyduck, eyes narrowed angrily at him.

"Uhh…" Nestor trailed off until he took a step close and was sent back by a psychic wave, making him topple over.

"Ugh… what the…?"

"That's what I was talking about," Faith said lowly, feeling bad for making her trainer follow the Psyduck.

Its eyes started to glow blue, raising both Nestor and Faith. The two struggled to get out of its hold but couldn't. They felt the pressure growing, as if they would be squeezed to death.

Nestor grinded his teeth, looking at the Psyduck, struggling to speak "What did we do?"

The Psyduck just stared at him, with emotionless eyes. Nestor locked eyes with it and could sense something was wrong. Something in its mind. He remembered Anisa mentioned how Twitchy would sometimes have trouble with excessive energy. So maybe, the Psyduck had that problem too.

He let out a sigh, looking into the Psyduck's eyes. The two had a stare off, in a sense. But really, he was making a small bridge between their minds, feeling its psychic energy. He felt the energy absorb into him, giving him a huge headache.

After what seemed like an eternity the Psyduck let the two go, rubbing its head, "Psy…"

"Ugh…" Nestor started getting up, rubbing his head.

"Psy!" The Psyduck waddled over to him, clapping its hands together.

"He says thanks," Faith translated "he had so much psychic energy stored up he would have caused an earthquake that would have destroyed the forest."

"Psy!" Psyduck nodded.

"He also wanted to join up with us."

"Hmm…" Nestor sighed, kneeling down to the golden duck and patted its head, "If you can handle some future headaches from my friends, then you could join."

"Psy!" he said as he nodded, waddling ahead of the two.

The two caught up with him, leading him back to the sleeping Nick. He shook Nick's fishing rod, making the bell ring and cause him to wake up, violently pulling on the rod.

When he realized what was happening he narrowed his eyes at Nestor "Don't. Fucking. Do that. Ever. Again!"

Nestor laughed before patting his friend behind the back, picking up the bucket of trout. "I don't know about you but I'm starving!"

-:-

"I'm stuffed!" Chandler shouted as she flopped down on the ground.

It was late afternoon and the group just finished the fish the guys cooked. Nestor already introduced their newest member and luckily Nick had a spare Pokéball to lend him.

Nestor yawned, stretching as he left his spot on the ground, "Yeah, I'm turning in early. Night guys." He rubbed his head before the others said their good nights. They knew helping his new Psyduck (named Horton after the rare neurological condition) drained him physically and mentally.

When Nestor was in the guy's tent Nick got up, also stretching and said "I'll keep watch for tonight."

"Keep watch for what?" Anisa asked rather loudly, taking another bite from her trout.

"For any stray Pokémon coming for our food or non-trainers."

Anisa shrugged before finishing her trout and heading to her tent, also turning in. It was already seven and the gang just finished eating all the fish so Chandler soon did the same.

Night didn't fall until later, around nine or so. Nick was up in a tree in his normal attire and playing with his Dragon Scale necklace, still making sure to keep an eye out. Nestor was asleep and so were the girls… accept one in particular.

Chandler was known for two things beside her ability to flip out in a second, she usually was either a night creature or a chronic insomniac, sometimes both.

Chandler kept her hat on when she walked towards the tree Nick was in, undetected. When she was sure it was safe, she kicked the tree, making him fall down back to earth.

When he was up he started to shout at her. "What the hell, you could have killed me!"

"But I didn't," she said with a smirk, making him steam some more.

He sighed, trying to calm down "Ugh… why are you out here anyways?"

Chandler pretended to think for the answer and blankly said "Meh, just wanted to. Thought you might get bored."

Nick sighed before sitting down against the tree, "Fine…"

Chandler sat next to him, resting her head against the tree. Several minutes passed before she muttered, "This is boring…" causing Nick to hit his head against the tree.

Meanwhile Anisa couldn't sleep. She could hear Nick and Chandler arguing and Twitchy was snoring lightly. She was used to Twitchy, but not to Nick and Chandler. She grumbled before getting up, trying to think of a way to distract herself long enough for the two to stop. Her thoughts wondered to Nestor, thinking he might have the same problem.

She slowly got up from her sleeping bag and slipped her shoes on, sneaking out of her tent so Twitchy wouldn't wake up. When she was out she went over to the guy's tent, looking over to see Nick and Chandler had their backs to her, still arguing.

She rolled her eyes at them before entering Nestor's tent, seeing something that surprised her.

He was still awake, resting his back against a rolled up sleeping bag and was reading a book, using a lantern for light. He had a canteen next to him and she saw two Pokéballs and a Premium ball set across from him. He was still dressed in his normal attire, minus his leather jacket.

Nestor looked up from his book, surprised to see Anisa.

"Uhh… can I help you?"

Her face went red for a moment before coming up with something to say "Uh, I thought I'd check up on you. You did turn in early."

She mentally sighed when he said "Yeah, just have a major headache is all." He then took a sip from canteen, which had an awful medicine smell.

"Are the two fighting?" Nestor asked her, going back to reading his book.

"Uh, yeah. Still are."

"Figures," he then looked up from his book again "You're welcome to stay here for while if you want."

Her face went red again before stuttering "Uh…y-yeah, sure, why not?"

She laid down on Nick's sleeping bag since he sure wasn't using it. It was next to Nestor but wasn't that close. She coughed before trailing off "So…"

"So…?"

She stayed silent before remembering how the others were a while ago.

"Hey, Nes… how come Nick and Chandler don't like me?"

"They like you," he gave her a smile that quickly faded away when she shot him a look "alright… they don't hate you. It's just something for them to get used to. Besides, I thought you and Chandler were okay with each other?"

"Not really. It's a girl thing."

He nodded, knowing he shouldn't into the subject some more. He went back to reading until Anisa asked something else.

"Uh, Nes… you think maybe Mew and all those other legendries exist?"

Nestor thought about the topic, setting his book down for a minute.

"Yeah… there's a chance."

He started to think more into the topic. There has to be an explanation to it all. Why are there actually Pokémon and why would they stay hidden for so long? Maybe, just maybe this isn't just a coincidence.

-:-

Nestor started to wake up slowly; his headache finally subsided. He was about to get up when he noticed something was off. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Anisa, curled up at his side, asleep. They may have both been clothed but that didn't keep him from having a small panic attack.

He was slightly hyperventilating when his tent opened, revealing Nick and Chandler, both red faced and sleepy. The two looked at him and Anisa, looking at the two for a moment before hell broke loose.

"What the fuck!?"

"Did you guys…!?"

"This isn't what it looks like!"

"What the hell!?"

Everyone was silent for a moment, Anisa already awake and Chandler was the one to break the silence.

"What happened?" she asked in the calmest voice she could say.

"Nothing happened," Anisa said, her face going red "I just, fell asleep is all, got bored last night and felt Nestor might need some quiet company, after the headache and all."

Nestor shot her a look and something popped into his head.

"Wait a second, where were you guys?" He pointed a finger at the two, mostly directed to Nick since he was supposed to bunk with him.

Both of their faces went red as Nestor started to smirk triumphantly. The two couldn't think of anything to say so Chandler went on instinct.

"F-fuck off, Nestor!"

And that sparked another shower of arguments. They all didn't notice when Horton escaped from his Pokéball and took Faith and Zero's pokeball, knowing it'd be best to leave the tent for a little while, hoping this sort of thing wouldn't happen from now on.

* * *

**So what do you think about this chapter? Like it? Hate it? Wanna pay me money to stop writing it? Well if you do then sticks and stones pal. If you like it then why not review, favorite or fallow the story or myself? I'm no mind reader so if you do like the story so far, or even curious about it then why not do what I suggested? Till nest time!**


	8. Chapter 8: School Day

**Let me just explain why I'm updating so soon. I'm worried that I won't be able to tomorrow or Tuesday cause school is starting tomorrow. That and today is my birthday so this early chapter is my gift to you guys. Hope you like it and expect the updates to be on Monday and Tuesdays.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and other shareholders that I can not name at this time. These OCs and plot however, are own by me.**

* * *

"Move it, freak!" A new jock said to Nestor as he walked into the school. He brushed him off, also ignoring the rest of the staring eyes and continued to walk.

He decided, or threatened, to go to school without his color contacts. Hence why he was verbally and slightly physically harassed. Not like before was any better.

He continued to walk down the halls, ignoring the stares until he heard Faith speak through his head, getting through her Pokéball.

"Master, is… school over yet?"

He sighed before saying no through his thoughts. Faith, and the occasional translations from Horton or Zero, had been badgering him with questions about school. How it is, what's it like, if there's food, etc. He wouldn't dare leave them unsupervised at his house, fearing his parents or a huge mess. So he had to keep them in their Pokéballs, attached to his belt. Luckily they were small so his shirt can hide them.

According to what Chandler had told him, she was doing the same. If anyone asked we would say that we were just huge Pokémon fans and pretend to go on so they'd stop listening. If it was Dusk alone she could leave him home but Gloomth had to be thought of, hence why she decided they'd tag along.

What they found out from Nick was that he had apparently been going to their school, as was Anisa, and he'll be in his senior year, Nestor in his junior, and both the girls were going to be sophomores. So they all agreed, or rather Chandler and Anisa cornered the guys to meet in the library, just to hang out before class started.

Nestor pushed his way through crowds until he got into the semi-empty library. He passed through the geek tables, a normal hangout for both Chandler and Nestor, and reached the back of the library that held only three tables. He saw Nick lying down on the table, as if taking a nap, and Chandler was flicking paper footballs at him. Nestor raised an eyebrow as he walked out from the shelves he was about to pass and sat at the table, or at least he would if someone didn't tackle him down.

"Nestor, you made it!" Anisa cheered quietly, on top of him.

He groaned, getting slightly red faced as Chandler started to laugh and help Anisa up, giving her a chocolate bar. She pocketed it before helping Nestor up.

"Sorry 'bout that Nes, Chandler bribed me with candy so I had to take it."

"Whatever…" he mumbled before sitting down at the table, taking into his normal napping position he'd take in some classes.

"Aw c'mon Nes," Anisa said cheerfully, patting his back, "it was all for fun."

He grumbled before Chandler hit him upside his head. He eyed her as he got up, nursing the spot his was hit and shouted under the library's volume, "What was THAT for!?"

"She's apologizing, so fucking respect her." she schooled him as Anisa started to fake pout.

"I swear…" Nick mumbled, trying to take a nap, "...you girls are evil."

"Why thank you." Chandler gave him a smile, scaring both the boys, knowing all too well what the smile meant.

"Anyways…" Nestor said aloud, trying to save their butts, "What lunch do you guys have?"

"A lunch." They all said in unison, which as fallowed by small cheers and nods.

"I say we meat up in Nestor's secret place." Chandler suggested with a sly smile, which was soon covered by Nestor's hand, trying to stop her from suggesting it but failed.

"Wait, what secret spot?" Nick asked, now intrigued.

Chandler was getting annoyed with Nestor's hand so she started licking it.

He sighed before saying in monotone "Chandler, that's not going to wo- OUCH!" he pulled his hand back, now nursing his bite wound.

"Chandler used Bite, its super effective." Nick joked, earning a glare from Nestor and laughter from the girls.

When the laughter died Anisa was the first to speak. "So, where is this secret base of yours?"

Nestor sighed again, knowing there was no way to avoid the question. "It's the preforming arts wing's roof. I know how to pick the lock and the janitors don't go there until after school."

"Wait, you know how to pick that lock?" Nick asked, with slight jealousy and envy in his voice "I've been trying to pick that lock since freshman year, how'd you do it!?"

He shrugged, getting another smack from Chandler, "I dunno, all I used was chewed gum, a paper clip and my ID."

Nick's eye twitched, holding back the urge to hit him. Luckily the bell rang, telling all the students to start heading to class. The group grabbed their bags, knowing the drill and headed to class, unaware of a large figure in the shadows, slipping out of the library's back exit.

-:-

Nestor sighed, jerking up in his seat when he heard a ruler make contact with his desk. He fell asleep in his third period, Advanced English, and looked at his teacher dead in the eye. The old hag looked to have passed her retirement date by twenty years, but really it was two. Her choice of clothes was even out of date. She looked to be a teacher in the early nineties.

"Sir, if you wish to pass the eleventh grade, then I advise you to listen when I speak."

Nestor wanted to tell her he didn't care about English, but knew better, so he just nodded, resting his head on his hand when she was gone. He sighed, knowing he'd have to put up with her for another nine months or so.

He was about to dose off again until he heard a snicker. He turned his head to the left, seeing that the students were taking notes, something he should be doing if he didn't already know the topic. He heard the snicker again and turned to his right, also seeing the students taking notes but he had a sick feeling that someone, or something, was outside the classroom.

He raised his hand, soon being called on and asked if he could go to the bathroom. As much as the teacher didn't want to she allowed it, glaring at him as he left.

When Nestor was outside he kept going where his gut led him. Eventually he found himself in the science building. When he was there he heard that familiar snicker again. He turned around quickly, just seeing a large shadowy figure pass a corner. Nestor sighed tensely before running after the figure.

It was like a game of cat and mouse until he ended up in the performing arts wing. He saw the large shadowy figure run into the back door to the stage. Nestor followed it in, soon being washed away with anger and curiosity. His eye twitched as his eyes darted around the stage, only seeing a lone gray haired janitor, mopping the stage floor.

Nestor mentally face palmed before leaving the stage, hope the janitor wouldn't ask him any questions. As he left the janitor's eyes went crimson red, a mischievous smile now plastered on its face and childlike snicker escaped it lips.

-:-

Nestor kept staring at his lighter, turning it off and on again, deep in thought. He kept staring at the flame as he kept thinking over what he was chasing after just several hours ago. Possibilities kept zooming through his head until he was brought back by Faith's voice.

"Master, I sense something is wrong."

He looked up to see Faith, holding onto her half eaten granola bar. His eyes darted to the others sitting on the roof with him and their Pokémon. Chandler and Anisa were chatting whilst their eeveelutions were taking naps under the shade of an air conditioner. Gloomth was giving a ride to both Thunder and Lightning. Nick hadn't finished eating his lunch so he was currently chewing on a ham sandwich. Zero was munching on Mystery Meat (everyone wondered how he was still alive), and Horton was swallowing cups after cups of unwanted Jell-O.

He raised an eyebrow at Faith, causing her to nod her head, rephrasing her question. "Nestor, is something wrong?"

He gave Faith a halfhearted smile before patting her on the head, making her smile as well. The conversation was dropped when Nestor spoke aloud.

"Hey guess, have you noticed anything weird today? Like in third I heard this strange snickering."

The others started to think over their day, coming up with nothing until Chandler spoke up.

"Yeah, I heard from some of the geeks that Hitler (a security guard with striking resemblance) found a jock stuffed in a locker."

Anisa started joining in, also having information. "Yeah, rumors been going around that some big dog is on the campus and no one has found it yet."

Looks were sent towards Nestor and Zero, both shaking their heads, telling them it for sure wasn't them.

"I also heard screams coming from the teacher's lounge." Nick spoke up, finishing his sandwich.

"Something must be up…" Nestor mumbled as he started to play with his lighter again, going back into his thoughts. He was broke from his concentration when they all heard a loud bark mixed with a roar of laughter.

They looked over the edge, seeing a large wolf like creature with head hair and claws. At the tips of its hair was black, much like its fur that was a dark gray. It started running around the football field, as if trying to sniff for something.

"That's a Zoroark," Nick informed them, standing on the edge of the roof. "Alright Karps, lesson number ten; When there's a Pokémon out in the open you either take it down or capture it before anyone one else sees it." Right when he finished talking he released an Altaria as he took a step over the edge and fall. Everyone watched as the Altaria swooped down and grabbed Nick by his jacket, taking him to the Zoroark.

Nestor did the same as Faith took his hand. He nodded as he returned Zero and Horton, soon being teleported next to Nick. The girls started yelling at the boys until Faith teleported to them and teleported them to the ground with their Pokémon.

When they were on the ground they all cornered the Zoroark, Nestor with Faith, Chandler with Dusk, Anisa with Twitchy, and Nick with Altaria.

It barked and roared at them, sending a shadow ball towards Faith. She blocked it with Protect, causing the Zoroark to be left unguarded, getting hit by a Quick Attack and followed by a Bite. When it elbowed Dusk off it roared before using Faint Attack, turning invisible for a second. They all stayed on their toes before it attacked Twitchy, causing the little Pichu to go flying into Altaria. Dusk acted fast and used Shadow ball, getting it countered by its own Shadow Ball.

A small smoke cloud surrounded them, forcing them to wait and not risk hitting each other. When the smoke cleared it reviled two Dusk's, both trying to bite into each other's necks.

"Wait, what's going on?" Anisa asked, starting too slightly panic.

"Zoroark is the Illusion Fox," Chandler said with her fake glasses on, "It can transform into any other Pokémon at will."

"Is this really the time to do that!?" Nestor yelled at her before making Faith return and sending out Zero. He went into an offense position, running at a high speed at a random Dusk. Nestor knew Zero could tell which Dusk was real, at least he hoped. Zero tackled the Dusk farthest from Chandler, causing both of them to fall. The Dusk he didn't hit turned to them, changing back into Zoroark and blasting them both with Shadow Balls.

"Ugh… Zero…" Nestor mumbled before Zero flashed him an apologetic smile and blocked the attacks.

"Altaria, finish it." Nick commanded, causing the Altaria to chirp loudly before using Dragon Claw. It couldn't even get close to Zoroark because it turned to Altaria quickly and used Flamethrower before hitting Altaria with Shadow Claw.

Dusk quickly ran towards Zoroark, barking at it and at the others. It barked back at him, getting on all fours, staring at him. The others were confused until Faith spoke to Nestor.

"Dusk is bluffing. He claims territory to this… school, and so is challenging the Zoroark for dominance. He has to do it alone and hope he doesn't lose to her."

Nestor nodded, telling the others and also returning their Pokémon, just in case of any witnesses and to show the female Zoroark that they wouldn't interfere.

The two dark types circled each other until Dusk pounced on the Zoroark, biting down at its arm. She barked in anger before trying to pry Dusk off, scratching him in the process. When it succeeded the Zoroark pounced on Dusk, pinning him on the ground and tried to bite his head off, but Dusk bit down on its already wounded arm, refusing to let go. When the Zoroark barked in pain Dusk turned and pinned it to the ground, biting into its ear, causing to make a rather large hole in its left ear.

It roared in pain before Dusk got off of it, barking at her. The Zoroark went back on all fours, her head bowed down to Dusk, signaling that he had won.

The group was confused again until Faith answered Nestor's mental question, "Dark types are strange. For them to claim territory they have to bite the specific area of the enemy's body part. For Umbreons it's their neck, Zoroarks is its ear."

Nestor nodded before the Zoroark let out a low growl, which caught Chandler's attention. She cautiously walked towards the Zoroark. When she was in front of it she kneeled down to its head, causing to growl at her slightly.

"Don't worry," she said in a soft voice, surprising Nick and Anisa, "I'm not gonna hurt you." She reached her hand out to the Zoroark, asking if it was okay for her to pet her. When it nodded she placed her hand down on its head, petting her and scratching behind her pierced ear, making it purr in a sort of way.

"Aw… you're a little sweetie, aren't you?" it responded with another low growl, but this one wasn't in a threatening way. "You just wanted some fun, don't cha?"

It nodded before it started nuzzling Chandler's hand. She giggled before saying, "You wanna join my team? There'll be plenty of fun for you, theres lots of battles, food and friends."

It perked its head up at the sound of food, causing Chandler to giggle some more before pulling out a spare Pokéball. "So, what do ya say?"

The Zoroark stared at the ball and Chandler for a moment before tapping a red claw on the button, causing a blue beam to escape the ball and encase the Zoroark. When it was in the ball it clicked, signaling it was now Chandlers.

She smiled before placing the ball onto her belt and returning Dusk. The others soon walked over to her, somewhat confused on how she was able to do that without any real effort. She just shrugged off their questions before heading to class, leaving them slightly irritated. Hopefully the rest of the school year wouldn't be this random

* * *

**So what do you think about this chapter? Like it? Hate it? Wanna pay me money to stop writing it? Well if you do then sticks and stones pal. If you like it then why not review, favorite or fallow the story or myself? I'm no mind reader so if you do like the story so far, or even curious about it then why not do what I suggested? Till nest time!**


	9. Chapter 9: Its not the end of the world

"And that's Altaria down! Poor little bird." Smithy announced through his head set, watching the battle about to finish. It was a dangerous battle between Nick, Ace Dragon Type trainer verses Grub, Ace Poison Type trainer, a three on three battle. Nick was winning the few rounds with his Garchomp, beating a Roselia and Gloom, but sadly Garchomp was not ready for a mighty Tangrowth. It beat both Garchomp and Altaria, leaving Nick desperate with his final stand.

Nestor, Anisa and Chandler were on the edge of their seats, watching the battle on the giant screen outside the League's Battle Field. They thought Nick had it in the beginning but got extremely worried when Altaria finally fell.

Nick gripped on his Ultra Ball, holding his monster of a dragon type. He grinned before throwing the ball, releasing a mighty Flygon, roaring in vengeance, no doubt for its fallen comrades.

"Oh, ground type dragon, feeling a slight disadvantage." Trot commented, earning some boos from the crowd, mostly from Chandler who practically wanted to punch the brown suited man through the giant screen.

"True, but remember Trot, that's the same Flygon that destroyed half of the battle field in '09."

The Ranger raised two green flags, dropping them, commencing the battle. The Flygon flew at high speeds, hitting the Tangrowth in an enormous tackle.

"Whoa!" Smithy said excitedly "I can't believe it, but Flygon was able to cover itself in a Sonic Boom attack, causing it to double the damage!"

He was right, the Tangrowth stumbled, using its vines to keep itself stable and moved both its large vine like hands together, charging a Hyper Beam. Flygon looked back to Nick, getting a nod back. It did a quick flip in the air before it started charging its own Hyper Beam. Tangrowth fired first before Flygon could, the beams soon hitting the other head on. The two beams struggled to gain control before Flygon let out a mighty roar, causing its own Hyper Beam to surpass the Tangrowth, making contact with it and sending it flying back at its trainer, squashing Grub.

"Flygon prevails yet again! The winner is Flygon and Nick!" Smithy announced as Flygon let out a mighty roar before Nick nodded, returning Flygon.

After the short cheers, Nick slipped out of the stadium, walking back to everyone sitting at their normal spot in the food court in the League. When he sat down Nestor tossed him a bottled soda he bought for him, a small prize for actually winning.

"Damn it, Nick, that was close." Chandler shot at him, saying what was on everyone's mind.

"Yeah, but, c'mon, I had it." Nicholas shot back, drinking his soda before spitting it out and throwing it back to Nestor, "God, man, you know I hate Root Beer."

Nestor gave him a shrug, grinning as he finished up the drink, thankful none of the drink flew out.

"Seriously Nick," Anisa spoke up, ignoring the sudden jerk from Nestor getting smacked for his habit, "you might want to watch it. I know dragon types are pretty resistant to a lot of stuff but what happens when there's a dual type or one that knows how to use Ice, Rock, Dragon or even Fairy?"

"That's why I have my own dual dragon types. That's why I opened with Altaria,"

"And was taken down by a fucking Tangrowth!" Anisa shivered after saying the Pokémon's name, a memory creeping into her mind. As did Twitchy, mimicking her.

The others stared at her for a moment, questionable looks on their faces, but were quickly dropped when Chandler took over Anisa's part.

"Anisa is right dude, you might wanna know your limits before going head on."

"I'll do that once I pass the three weeks test with flying colors." Nick half-heartedly joked.

Before anyone could retort there was a sudden banging sound. The group looked over past the food court and an old man with extremely long white hair, dark sunglasses and had on a ratty old trench coat that unsuccessfully hid a tattered old white button shirt and ripped dress pants.

A Ranger was the one who pushed the old man down. He had dark brown hair and eyes to match. He looked tired and slightly angered. It almost looked it was a routine thing, coming from both the Ranger's and old man's expressions and how the crowd wasn't fazed by the scene.

"For the last time, you can't beg for money here. You know the rules."

The old man grumbled before waving at the Ranger tiredly, causing him to roll his eyes and walk away, not giving the old man a second thought.

The group looked back at each other, or mostly to Chandler, knowing her instincts for injustice. They looked back to her seat, seeing her and Dusk gone. They looked back to the old man, along with Chandler helping him to his feet. Nestor chuckled to himself, mumbling something about Chandler just being herself, and joined the others, heading to them.

"Oh, thank you young man." The old man said as he dusted off his dirty trench coat.

"Uh, I'm a girl." Chandler said, trying her best to be polite.

The old man patted her head, surprising her and the others as they finally joined up with her. After two quick pats the old man drew his hand back and said, "Oh, you are, my apologies."

"Uh, sir," Nick spoke up; about to say what they were all thinking "are you blind?"

"Yes, yes I am, young lady." The old man said as he readjusted his sunglasses and ignored the three trainers' friend.

"I'm a guy!" Nick slightly yelled, his pitch rising with the volume.

The old man patted Nick's chest, catching them all by surprise again and caused the three to laugh again, "My mistake, young man."

Surprisingly, Chandler recovered first from the laughing fit and asked, "Can you tell us what happened with that Ranger? It looked like a regular thing with you two."

The old man nodded, "Yes, it is. You see, once I was a world renounced Ace Psychic Trainer, focusing on just my training and my Pokémon. One day I was too cocky, betting on myself to win the Decade Finals, using all the money I ever earned in the League. Sadly I lost, losing all my money and since I focused solely on training, I had no American money. I became the laughing stock of the League, unable to battle and earn money. I became homeless and soon became the cause of my Pokémon's deaths."

"But how did you go blind?" Nestor asked, a part of him worried that one day he might go blind as well, for just being a Psychic trainer.

"You see, I became extremely greedy one day. The last survivor was my Alakazam. We went on a pilgrimage, looking for an answer from Arceus. One day I stumbled on several abandoned camps, having several journals. Most were just diaries until I found one that told of an ability humans can acquire from Pokémon. If the bond is strong, and you are in their element, you can obtain the power of the Pokémon. I told this to my Alakazam. After a long period of silence from him, he thought of doing it, a way to help me be able to gain money again. Originally he was going to share his IQ, as Alakazams have many more brain cells than humans. Once we reached the highest point of the mountain we were trying to pass over we meditated for quite some time. Sadly, that's when my greed took over. Instead of focusing solely on the IQ ability, my mind traveled to how Alakazams could see into the future. The sudden change was too much for both of us. I was barely alive when I awoke, seeing nothing but absolute darkness. The shock and immense power change took away my sight, as a price. I thought I was dead at first until I tried to sense anything. I sensed everything, all the rocks and snow that surrounded me. It seemed like my third eye was finally opened. I was ecstatic until I realized I couldn't sense Alakazam. I only sensed the spoons he used to carry."

Silence fell over the group, feeling sorry for the old man. They were drawn out of it when the old man pulled out an old pocket watch, missing the hands all clocks had. He raised it near his ear and quickly put it away.

"Well, I must be off. The soup kitchen is serving actual chicken in the soup tonight. Until next time."

He then left the group, walking towards the exit, leaving himself in their thoughts, but mostly one particular member.

-:-

Another day passed, and the old man was walking in the League, heading for the food court. He stopped when he sensed Nick, sitting at one of the tables. He walked over to him, leaving the empty table.

"What do you need, young man?" He asked, looking towards Nick's feet.

The dragon trainer ignored it and spoke "I wanted to know if you really can see into the future."

"Oh yes I can. I can see anything from most deaths to that man falling." He pointed towards a Ranger, walking towards the staff door and then hit by the opening door, causing him to fall.

"Whoa, you really can."

"Mhmm, all except the weather. No one can predict that," He drew his face closer to Nick's slightly, eyes narrowing "No one…"

Nick coughed the awkwardness away and continued, "Uh, anyways, I want to know if you could help me with..."

"You want me to help you with your nine weeks test."

"Uh, yeah. But its not gonna like cause anything bad to happen in the future, right? Like no one important is gonna die or cause an apocalypse right?" The dragon trainer was no idiot; he knew the rules of time travel.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no. It's not like it's the end of the world."

"Good. So what can you tell me?"

"Uh-huh, boy. But there's no such thing as a free meal."

"Oh, right. So how much is it gonna be?" Nick reached for his wallet, hoping the old man would ask for either twenty American dollars or a small hundreds of Poké-Yen.

"A whole four course meal." The old man said, draining the color out of Nick's face. "Or the closest thing the League can do for a full four course meal."

-:-

After about one cabbage soup, three helpings of fried chicken, two diet Pepsis, and one root beer float the old man was full.

He had a small smile spread across his face before speaking, "All you need to do is answer the questions you do know, guess the rest and answer the extra credit, which is False. It'll give you enough points to get flying colors on your test." The old man then whipped his mouth with a clean napkin.

"Seriously?" Nick asked, watching him drink the rest of his diet Pepsi, "That's all?"

"You told me to help you and that's what I did." He stood from the table they were sitting at, straightening his trench coat "Now, I beg you adieu, till we meet again."

Nick watched as the old man walked away, remembering what he foretold and still thinking he could have figured it out himself.

"Now that was a waste of money…" he mumbled before heading home.

-:-

"And that's flying colors!" Nick announced as he held the twenty page stack in his hands, showing off the hundred on his test to the others in the library, or rather eighty with an additional twenty for the extra credit.

"I'm still calling bull on this," Nestor mumbled as he held his ninety-eight score, "there's no way you got that hundred without sneaking the answers."

"Yeah, something smells fishy," Chandler said before taking a whiff of the air, adding emphasis.

"Well, whatever is," he quickly checked his phone, knowing the old man would be at the League soon. He wanted to thank the man again, since he would have never known the answer to the extra credit. "I gotta go. Ace trainer stuff."

The three trainers raised an eyebrow to their friend as he left, still having the feeling something was up. Nestor didn't even need to sense his emotions to see if he was lying or not.

-:-

Nick walked through the League with a positive attitude. He walked by the food court and immediately saw the old man sitting at one of the tables, as if he knew Nick would be back.

He sat across from the old man and before he could say anything the old man spoke first, "I see you passed your test."

Nick chuckled at the small blind joke "Yeah, thanks for that."

"No problem young man," He got up from his seat and straightened his sunglasses. "I advise you to have some fun celebrating while you can."

"What do you mean?" Nick asked, getting up as well.

"Well the Earth, or rather Western civilization only has about an hour of survival before it's destroyed."

"What!? B-but how!? You said it wouldn't happen!" The Ace trainer started to panic, trying to keep his voice low so they wouldn't cause a panic.

"Things change," the old man said as he started walking around the table, thinking he was sizing up Nick, "every day I see different ways of how the world would end, and or will be saved. Besides, I've seen worse, it's not the end of the world,"

"Don't use that saying! Obviously you don't know how it's used correctly!" Nick took a deep breath, calming himself. "Okay, how bad exactly is it going to be and can I fix it any way possible?"

The old man let out a short scream, his hands twitching slightly.

"Is it that bad!?" Nick asked, starting to lose it.

"I don't know, haven't checked it. I was scared by that." He pointed towards a table that held a balloon tied to one of the chairs, suddenly popping, making a loud sound also making Nick jump.

"Can you please just focus!?" Nick asked, half yelling.

"Okay…" the old man raised his head towards the ceiling in silence for a moment before continuing, "I see a very powerful Octillery hidden in your school. It must be stopped before it either freezes the world or plunges the earth completely in water. Its fifty, fifty."

"Wait, how can Octillery do that? If you haven't noticed they're not that bright."

The old looked over Nick's shoulder, over estimating where his head was "I said very powerful. Don't underestimate anything when you go after it."

"Wait, you're not coming?"

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. I may be old and full of regret but I don't want to die." The old man grumbled something about young folk before continuing, "Besides, you have your friends to help, I'm sure they'll understand."

Nick made a face, knowing his friends wouldn't. Chandler would kick the crap out of him for cheating, Anisa would probably help and Nestor would just video tape the whole thing. He had to do it alone, and hope for the best.

"Uh, yeah, sure they will."

They stood in silence before the old man reached his hand out to feel Nick was still there, standing awkwardly.

"Go already!" He shouted, causing the Ace trainer to stumble and run out of the League, hoping he'd make it back to campus on time, and if the security guards wouldn't catch him.

-:-

Nick was practically a ninja. He had his scaled hoodie pulled over his head, sneaking past corners and dodging any wandering security or teachers. He had his small journal in his hand, a sort of Pokédex that most trainers had, and had it opened to a page that held a poorly drawn Octillery on one page and chicken scratch on the other. He skimmed through it, trying to see where it would be.

He was skimming through it again in the halls when someone tapped his shoulder. He jumped, catching the airborne journal and held an Ultra Ball, containing his Flygon.

"Whoa, slow down hot shot." Nestor joked as the girls peered from behind him, raising an eyebrow at their wired friend.

Nick calmed down before putting both the journal and the Pokéball away before speaking. "Don't. Do. That!"

"Are you trying to get caught?" Chandler asked, hinting about the whole secret Pokémon thing, "Plus where have you been? You fucking skipped school and its already eighth period."

Nick pulled them into a huddle, making sure if there were any wandering students that wouldn't hear.

"I got word that there was a powerful Octillery in the school. If we don't get rid of it then it could end all civilization as we know it."

"An Octillery?" Both Chandler and Nestor asked, raising an eyebrow. The two shared the same thought about certain Pokémon. Unown, Vanilluxe, Patrat, Bidoof, Nosepass, Lickilicky, Stunfisk, Dunsparce, and Castform were on their most unlikely Pokémon for many reasons. Octillery was on the list but is normally forgotten, like a small number of Pokémon.

"Yeah, I gotta act fast, I only got..." He looked at his phone's locked screen "..half an hour left."

"Then let's go!" Nestor said before getting his shoulder grabbed by Nick.

"No, not 'we', just me. I got into this on my own and I'll get myself out of it."

"God damn it Nick," Chandler yelled in a whisper, "you're doing it again!"

"But this time I have a reason,"

"No, we're like a family," Nestor went into serious mode, grabbing Nick by the scruff of his jacket, pulling him down to his level, "if one of us gets into trouble then god fucking damn it we're all in trouble."

Nick stared at back at Nestor, eyeing him. The two held the stare before he grabbed Nestor's hand, making him let go of his jacket and jogged down the hallway, not looking back when he turned a corner.

Chandler and Anisa looked over to Nestor once Nick was gone. All they saw was the solid determination and emptiness, the same expression he gets whenever he's either meditating or focusing completely on a battle.

"So what's the call, oh great master." Chandler joked, wanting to know what her friend was thinking.

"We follow him," he answered, pulling a Pokéball from his belt.

-:-

Nick kept looking around the school until he made it to the steam room. He heard a low rumbling sound coming from within. He raised an eyebrow before looking down the hall and entering the small room.

He was surprised to find a small room filled with various nozzles and valves. At the end of the small room was a staircase leading downward. He traveled down the staircase before finding three large boilers and one oddly rusted fridge. He eyed the fridge before walking towards it, feeling the rusty handles. He didn't feel any heat coming off the handle. It should have, since it was oddly close to the three boilers.

He pried the door open, seeing a large human shaped hole in the back and leading to a tunnel carved into the wall.

"Don't go in the freaky fridge, Nicholas…" mumbled Nick, edging towards the tunnel. He swallowed nervously before walking in, pulling out his phone and using it as a flashlight.

He crept down the narrow, moist cave, feeling his nerves starting to get the best of him. He kept walking until he reached the end, seeing something he wouldn't believe existed under the school.

It was a large watery cave with a small water fall in the back. Stalagmites and stalactites littered the cave floor and ceiling, dripping water onto the cold ground. But something large caught his eye. In the middle was an Octillery that was probably a hundred times its normal size. It was a brownish gold behemoth with a lot more tentacles than it should have. It was currently dozing, its head lying against the wall of the cave and its tentacles lazily lying on the ground.

Nick looked at the Net Ball in his hand, whispering to himself, "I'm gonna need a bigger one…"

"Damn!"

Nick turned around; pointing his phone at the source of the voice, as if he thought it was a weapon. Chandler eyed him before slapping him upside the head.

After a quick recovery, Nick noticed Chandler wasn't alone. Nestor was standing behind them, looking at his surroundings as Anisa did the same; their eyes stopping on the Octillery.

"That's one huge calamari." Nestor mumbled, hearing his stomach grumble.

"So that's what the old man meant by powerful." Chandler mumbled before Nick started yelling at them.

"What the hell guys!? I said I'd handle it!"

"Well, we knew you'd fuck it up!" Chandler shouted back, standing on her toes so she's up in Nick's face.

"I don't fuck things up!"

"Then that must be why you haven't gotten laid yet!"

"Damn it, Chandler!"

"Calm your tits, Nicholas!"

Anisa and Nestor watched in entertainment as they watched their friends arguing, not paying any attention to the Octillery that begun squirming to life.

"Why don't you just let me do something for once, on my fucking own!?"

"You don't need to act like such an ass!"

"I don't need help from a bunch of Karps!"

The cave dived into silence. The three were shocked that Nick would use the term like that. They were used to him using it loosely, and when he was teasing them, but never like how Blare would use it.

Chandler stepped back from him, raising her hands up, both hurt and pissed off. "Fine, we'll just let the Ace Dragon trainer do his business,"

"Good."

"Great."

"Ugh… guys…" Nestor knew better than to get between them when they were ending but he had to tell them what was going on.

"What!?"

Suddenly there was a loud bubbling sound mixed with an angry gurgle. Before any of them could react two tentacles came to life, grabbing the first things they could hold on to, which were the girls.

They both let out a terrified scream as Chandler was hung upside down by her waist in the air while Anisa was adjusted the right way. The two boys shouted both their names, trying to process what was going on.

The Octillery had an angry expression on its face, looking down at the two boys as his tentacles wandered around the girls, trying to find entrance to their clothes.

Anisa screamed and started to panic as Chandler screamed and swore at the boys to help them, trying to pry the tentacles off her.

"Dude…" Nestor mumbled nudging him "Should we help?"

"I dunno," Nick said, letting a small grin stretch across his face "I kinda like this…"

Anisa's face started to go red as she started strangling a tentacle that was about to slip under her shorts, "Damn it, both of you! Fucking help us!"

The two boys raised an eyebrow at each other, both trying to decide if they should milk the opportunity. That was until two tentacles grabbed both boys, letting go of Anisa, getting tired of her resistance. Poor Chandler was still being held upside down, using one hand to keep a tentacle at bay from her belt loops as the other did the same to another wandering to her shirt.

Anisa landed with a thud, scrambling away to a safe distance before her face went red again, seeing a tentacle going down Nestor's shirt and another wondering around Nick's waist.

"Aw c'mon!" she shouted as she looked over at Chandler's smug face and Nestor's creeped out one, trying to wiggle out of the grip. "Anisa!"

"I dunno," she mocked him, eyeing him and tried to stay focused on Nick instead of Nestor, her face turning a deeper shade of red, "I kinda like this…"

"I know what you mean," Chandler teased the boys, giving a tentacle a hard kick, yelling, "Keep your suckers to yourself!"

"Okay!" Nick yelled, biting another tentacle so it would leave him alone, "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have snapped and be such an ass! Just help me please!"

Anisa pretended to think about it, getting a good look at Nick's desperate face and Nestor's little scene as the tentacle continued to search him, using both his hands to stop it from going further and to pull it off him.

"Alright!" She chimed before releasing all her electric Pokémon. Lightning and Thunder squeaked loudly before both running towards Chandler, both grabbing their hands together and using Thunderbolt to make the tentacles to twitch and let go of Chandler. Sparky huffed before running to Nick and Nestor, using Discharge to do the same, releasing them.

When the three trainers were away, the Pokémon, minus Twitchy, used Thunderbolt, causing some damage on the Octillery. It grumbled before releasing an Aura Beam at them, causing them all to stop their attacks and the trainers to dodge out of the way.

When Anisa jumped out of the way Twitchy lost his balance and grip from her head, falling several feet away from Anisa. He tried to get up but a tentacle grabbed him, raising him up to the Octillery's face. It narrowed its eyes at him as Twitchy gave it a weak smile, as if apologizing, before it moved Twitchy towards it open suction cup like mouth and swallowed the little mouse whole.

"Twitchy!" Anisa screamed in horror as her three electric Pokémon used another Thunderbolt, causing little damage to it.

The others couldn't help, since none of their Pokémon knew any grass or electric moves and if they did their Pokémon might get eaten too. Anisa gripped her fist in anger as she yelled "Sparky, Thunder!"

Sparky barked before sending a very powerful charge at the Octillery. It closed its eyes in pain, shrugging it off later and used another Aura Beam that them. When they all dodge the team used another wave of electricity, still not doing much.

Octillery was about to use Ice Beam until it stopped, its eyes widening. It grumbled and stumbled around, its tentacles waving around madly. Everyone stared at it weirdly until they saw a large yellow energy ball escape from its mouth and soaring into the roof. When it was about to make contract with the angry octopus, it sent out a very powerful electrical charge at Octillery, causing it gurgle in pain and stumble back.

Everyone stared in awe when they saw the yellow energy ball fall to the ground to reveal and large and determined looking Pikachu. It looked back over to them and gave Anisa a happy grin and squeak to match.

Anisa smiled wide, a puff of air escaping her lips. The Pikachu ran up to Anisa, speaking and jumped up to her shoulder, nuzzling her cheek.

"Twitchy!" She grabbed the electric mouse and squeezed the little guy, making him squeak louder.

The embrace was short lived when they heard the Octillery let out another groggy roar, causing Twitchy to jump off his trainer and let some static jump from his cheeks.

"Pi, Pika!" Twitchy yelled at the other three electric Pokémon. The two small mice nodded, both having grins on their face, as Sparky just huffed again, giving him a weak nod.

Twitchy squeaked one last time before running back near the exit and ran as fast as his little legs can carry him. Right as he past the others his body started to build up electric energy, incasing him in pure electricity. The other used Thunderbolt, hitting Twitchy and making the large jet shaped static field grow bigger.

Octillery knew what was going on so it used Aura Beam, trying to stop Twitchy. The Pikachu was too fast for it, dodging the beams and tentacles as he kept the electric field, jumping into the air when he was close enough and practically gave the world's most powerful headbutt to the Octillery.

A large but concentrated explosion was made, making everyone duck down so they wouldn't be either hit by stalactites or stray thunderbolts. When the smoke cleared all they saw was a singed Octillery with soulless eyes and Twitchy lying on the ground, twitching with small sparks flying off him.

Anisa rushed over to him, picking the little electric mouse, checking to see if he was okay. The little mouse let out a sigh as he let out several volts, making Anisa wince and her hair spiking up.

Nestor patted her shoulder, ignoring the small shock, and smiled. She smiled back as she stood with him, Twitchy asleep in her arms, and returned all her Pokémon.

Nick walked over to the two, with Chandler pushing him along. When he reached them he coughed away the stilled silence and spoke. "Ugh… thanks Anisa."

"No problem," She gave him a small smile, knowing he had enough for one day, as did the rest.

"Whoa!" A voice yelled from behind the group, shocking them all.

They all turned to see several students they'd either hardly knew or never seen before. There were at least five of them with about two Pokémon each. They group stayed silent as they tried to scan the group.

A girl with long blond hair tied in a ponytail in a long white blouse and tattered jeans spoke up again, letting her Growlith sit down by her feet. "Like I said, whoa. Mind telling us what the hell happened?"

"Depends who's asking." Nestor said, taking charge of the group, despite the other's approval.

"Names Gayle, senior, lower Ace fire trainer and junior Ranger," She outstretched her hand, waiting for him to shake it, "and you are?"

"Rotsen, junior and Karp Pyschic trainer, winner of the Double Battle Tournament." He shook her hand, obviously using his League name.

Two girls screamed from the back and practically pushed Gayle out of the way. Both were the same height as each other and just a head shorter than Nestor. They were both twins with dark brown hair. One was wearing a purple t-shirt and jean shorts while the other wore a dark blue t-shirt with jean shorts.

"OMG, you're really Rotsen!" The two shouted in excitement, perfectly in sync.

"Ugh… yeah…" Nestor looked over to Anisa, asking for her help but she smiled, giving him a wave, signaling that he was on his own.

"We are totally like your biggest fans!" They said in sync again. The both went into a pose, entwining their arms so their fingers could be pointing to one another. "I'm Aerial!" the blue shirt girl said, giving him a wide smile. "And I'm Amy!" she gave him a wink, causing Nestor to grow worry and Anisa to get red with slight anger.

Gayle pushed her way past the two twins, ignoring their pleads and swears as she continued, "Sorry about that. As I was saying, mind telling us what the hell happened here?"

Nick butted in, knowing Nestor wouldn't know the whole story. He hanged an arm around Nestor, as if they were buddies for life and started. "You see, I got worried that there was something under the school. I tracked it down, get my buds here and we took down this Octillery before it could wreak havoc and just expose us."

"Well from the League, the school, and myself, we thank you four."

"How did you know where to go anyways?" Nestor asked, a bit suspicious of her.

"We all heard the crashes and acted fast. It's not the first time a wild got on campus."

"Tell me about it…" Chandler mumbled, making Anisa giggle quietly before Nick spoke again.

"Well we gotta make sure this doesn't happen again."

"And how are we gonna do that?"

"Well, why not a neighborhood watch? I mean, instead of us all being separate and all, why not we actually start working together so we keep these Pokémon a secret."

Gayle stayed silent for a moment, thinking it over before answer. "You do realize that'll take a lot of planning and none of us know the school that well,"

"But I do," Nick cut her off confidently, "I can organize everything and maybe you can get a few Rangers to get spots as security so we'd do an even better job?"

She thought over it again, weighing her options before outstretching her hand to him. "You've got yourself a deal."

Nick shook it, grinning as she and he started to walk ahead of everyone, heading for the exit. Chandler let a small smile escape her lips, watching everyone starting to leave. She trailed behind her friends and knew Nick was smart when he wanted to, and knew he would get it everything done. Just as long as he had his friends to back him up. Dork.


	10. Chapter 10: The Rival

**sorry it took so long. Had to post it on mobile and my editor had a lot of school work to do before getting to this. Leave a review about what you thought about this one and hope see you again!**

"Ugh!" Nick slammed his head against the clipboard on his lap. It held the stack of work Gayle shoved onto him. Since he volunteered to help he was stuck with the burden of paperwork.

"Mind keeping it down?" Nestor asked him, not bothering to open his eyes and ruin his concentration from a five pound weight he was trying to lift with his mind.

The group was in the small field the League had, with artificial sun rays and wind but interestingly real fresh grass and trees. Nick was leaning against the largest tree in the park. Chandler and Anisa were supervising their Pokémon playing with each other, minus Sparky who was sleeping away from them. Nestor, Faith, Zero and Horton were meditating under the shade as well; rather the rest were meditating while Horton just napped.

Nick let out a sigh as he went back to the paper work, letting Nestor get back to his own personal life.

"Now, just focus and let the energy flow…" Faith told her trainer through their minds, taking it upon herself to help the trainer personally.

Nestor let out a breath of air as he stared at the five pound ball, seeing it begin to shake. He didn't let any of his emotions get into the way, knowing it would break his concentration. When it was about several inches above the ground he started to sweat, feeling the pressure starting to affect him.

"Just a little bit more…" Zero mumbled through his trainer's mind. He too finally had gotten enough mental strength to be able to talk to his trainer, like Faith. Nestor learned Zero was much like how he was when he was a Riolu; goofy, slightly cowardly and just a big loaf when he wasn't either training or battling.

Nestor let a small smile start to cross his face as the ball started to rise several more inches higher until an obnoxious voice interrupt him, making the ball drop.

"Karp Rotsen!"

The physic trainer sighed, letting his eye lids fall and didn't bother to look at the person who just called him out. "May I help you?"

The others started to stare at the stranger as he started to continue, "I am Frostbite, Ace Ice trainer. I'm here to challenge you in the Mix Tournament."

Nestor eyed the trainer, a pale cocky teenager. He had pure white hair that had a tint of light blue that flopped down to his shoulders. He had on a dark blue windbreaker over a white long sleeved button shirt that concealed an ice claw necklace, and light blue jeans that were tucked into black combat boots that were an odd shade of dark blue. His eyes were an icy blue that could strike fear into any Karps and even several Ace Trainers. But he never did meet this group.

"Mix what now?"

"Ask your Ace friend to explain later," Frostbite told him harshly, "do you accept or not?"

Nestor narrowed his eyes as he got up, now eye to eye with Frostbite. They were the exact same height and maybe age. The two just had a silent stare off before Nestor responded quietly.

"I accept."

Frostbite finally blinked and walked away, leaving the confused group and a determined Nestor, not leaving his eyes off him.

He stood there for a moment before the group tried to unfreeze him. He didn't budge until it took both Faith and Chandler to get him out of it.

Faith pulled on his sleeve while Chandler shouted "Earth to Nestor!"

He finally blinked, letting out a breath he possibly had kept in him when he locked eyes with the ice trainer.

"Sorry about that, guys."

"What was that all about?" Anisa spoke up as Twitchy mimicked the same questionable look his trainer had.

"Its weird but, I feel like I know him from somewhere…" Nestor searched through his memories, trying to remember where he'd seen the teen before, but nothing was coming up. He stopped when Nick stepped in.

"Knowing him or not it wouldn't matter, you already accepted his challenge and there's no backing down. Not to mention that it's a tournament challenge,"

Chandler interrupted Nick before he could even say anything else, asking the question that was on every Karp's mind "Speaking of tournaments, what is the Mix Tournament?"

"It's a tournament where you're randomly given three Pokémon that you're to battle with. It's designed to challenge trainers to work with whatever is given to them. It's like a status boost if you actually win and it's to also prove who the best trainer is."

"When's the deadline?" Nestor finally spoke, blatantly ignoring Faith's attempts at speaking to him.

"Should be tomorrow, why?"

Nestor didn't respond as he started to leave the group, leaving the park. Faith and Zero rushed after their emotionless trainer, Zero having to run back to carry the still fast asleep Horton.

When they were out of sight Nick broke the silence "Damn, I've never seen him this… bleh."

"Yeah, He's usually upbeat." Anisa chimed, looking over to Chandler for an answer.

"This sort of thing has happened to him, and I've only seen it twice in the three years we've known each other."

"When was that?"

"First time was when I met him. He was a prick and a sore sport, not really speaking unless he had to. That was until he was finally used to me and opened up. Then there was the time where the whole football team ganged up on him when he was calling them out,"

"Wait, you mean that was him?" Nick asked, remembering the rumor that was spread that a freshman stood up to the whole varsity football team.

"Yeah, punk-ass bitch knew what he was getting himself into and was able to actually verbally assault them," a smug smile started to stretch across her face "I trained him well. Anyways he had the same determined look when he was calling them out."

"Wow…" Anisa mumbled as she started to worry for him.

It was silence again until Chandler started to walk ahead of everyone again, looking back to them and shouted,"You all coming or what? We got to start babysitting!"

-:-

Nestor finished filling out the paper work and handed it to the Ranger. When he finished he picked Faith up again, letting her rest on his shoulders like how they normally did.

"Ma- Nestor, what was wrong before? Who was the strange man?"

He stayed silent for a moment as he continued to walk around the League, passing handfuls of trainers that were possibly going for the registration booth.

"Ah, um, no one important, Faith…"

The odd shiny Kirlia didn't push the question any further, sensing her trainer's discomfort and anger.

-:-

"Ne- Rotsen!" Chandler called out to Nestor as she, Nick and Anisa ran towards him as he received three new Pokéballs from the Ranger.

"Yeah?" He asked as he handed the Pokéballs to Faith.

"Where have you been? You wouldn't answer any calls and your folks were actually home and said you weren't."

"Training." Nestor blankly told them. He wasn't lying; he was mentally training with his team and looked up multiple tactics for all types of Pokémon for the past twenty-four hours. It was finally time for the tournament, only several hours away, with only three levels since not many trainers didn't either have the money to enter or want to take the risk.

Chandler eyed him, trying to figure out if he was lying or not but was stopped when Anisa interrupted her, "Hey, are those the Pokémon you're going to enter with?"

"Yeah, don't know what they are yet."

"Then let's find out!" Nick stated as they all started to head for the park area of the League.

Once they were there Faith placed the Pokéballs next to Nestor. She was his good luck charm so she handed him the first one, wishing him luck. The others stayed at the side, hoping it would be something useful for their friend.

Nestor let out a breath of air as he opened the Pokéball to reveal a…. Dunsparce.

The gang tried their best to hold in their laughter as the Dunsparce started to look around its surrounding area, happy that it was finally out of the ball.

Nestor swallowed his competitive pride as he kneeled down to it and said, "Guess we're gonna be partners in this tournament."

The Dunsparce started to bounce in joy, its tiny bug like wings flapping wildly. Nestor smiled as he returned the Dunsparce, hoping it would know something good when the time comes.

Faith had an apologetic look as she handed him the next Pokéball. Nestor let out another breath as he released it, releasing a Gulpin that was asleep. The group let out a small laugh as Nestor grimly returned the poison type, giving his friends a glare so they'd stop.

When Faith gave him the last Pokéball he held his breath, pleading in his mind that it was something powerful like a Tyranatar. Too bad he was let down. A Stunfisk started to flail on the grassy, slightly freaking out from suddenly being released. It continued to flail around until Nestor retuned him, a purple like aura starting to surround him as his friends started to lose it.

"My god!" Nick said between laughs.

"Team Sad Blob!" Chandler shouted, making them all laugh harder.

They didn't stop until they realized Nestor was gone, along with Faith and 'Team Sad Blob'. When they finally calmed down they all head for the battle field so they could at least get good seats to support Nestor, and to hold on to his Pokémon since he wouldn't be allowed to have any with him besides the one he was given.

-:-

"Welcome everyone to this year's Mix Tournament!" Smithy announced through his head set, causing the crowd to roar in excitement.

"That's right Smithy, it's that time of year again." Trot commented with his co-host, "This year we have a much larger number of competitors this year, meaning less room for mistakes. Who are the first contestants Smithy?

"Well for the first round we have Double Tournament winner Rotsen," the crowd erupted in cheers as Nestor started to wave to the crowd, mostly to his friends, letting them know he could see them. Chandler was sitting next to Nick and Anisa was sitting in front of them with Faith and Twitchy with her holding up signs that said "Go Rotsen!" and "Victory for Team Sad Blob!"

"And his opponent is the once flattened Grub!" The crowd didn't cheer but clapped at the Ace Poison trainer. When the Ranger raised two green flags the crowd grew silent. Once he dropped them the excitement started back up when a Dunsparce and a Hitmonlee came on the field.

"Oh, disadvantage already!" Trot commented as the Hitmonlee already ran into battle, giving the Dunsparce a drop kick. The crowed and two commentators all hissed and winced as they the attack made contact. They were surprised when they heard Trot say, "I take that back…"

Everyone, including the Hitmonlee, was wide eye when they saw the Dunsparce still lying there, unharmed from the attack. Instead, the Dunsparce started to make a buzzing sound and soon a purple aura surrounded it, causing parts of the field to come out and hit the Hitmonlee head on. It went flying until it finally made contact to the ground, knocked out cold.

The crowd cheered as the green flag was raised, as were Anisa's signs, Smithy commenting again, "My God, that Dunsparce is OP! KO to Hitmonlee, but let's see if it can do the same with the next one."

On cue Grub sent out a Hypno, its beady and empty eyes staring at the Dunsparce. Dunsparce was unphased as it started to use Roost, recovering from the drop kick. The Hypno took this opportunity to use Hypnosis, missing completely.

"Dunsparce, Double-Edge!" Nestor yelled, making the Dunsparce glow white and charge at unbelievable speeds towards the Hypno. When it made contact the Hypno was also KO'd, lying on the ground with its pendulum coin lying on the floor.

"And another KO by Dunsparce!" Smithy announced in excitement, as was the crowd.

Grub mumbled something about this being rigged before releasing a Vaporeon. Nestor thought over his small strategy, deciding to return Dunsparce and letting the Gulpin fight this battle.

"Water and Poison, interesting…" Trot commented, raising questions to form in everyone's mind on why Nestor decided to swap.

When the green flags were dropped Grub made the first move. "Vaporeon, Quick Attack!" The Vaporeon ran at high speeds, making its way to Gulpin. Nestor told it to dodged but realized that it was still asleep. He mentally cursed when Gulpin took the hit, still not waking up. Vaporeon kept using Quick Attack until Gulpin finally woke up.

"Gulpin, Sludge Bomb!" Nestor yelled, Gulpin nodding to its temporary trainer and a column of sludge spewed out of the Gulpin's mouth, hitting the Vaporeon head on, poisoning it.

"Vaporeon, Water Pulse!" Vaporeon nodded as it shot rings of water out of its mouth, heading towards Gulpin. Nestor told it to dodge but it wouldn't listen to him, it just stood there. It stayed put as the water came closer and closer. When it looked like Gulpin was about to lose, it did something incredible. It opened its mouth and ate the Water Pulse. It kept its mouth closed for a moment before opening its mouth again and sending the attack back at Vaporeon. It was too shocked to react to the attack, sending it flying back to Grub, the poison finishing it off.

"And it's over, winners are Dunsparce, Gulpin and Rotsen!" Smithy announced, just as surprised as the rest of the crowd.

The next several battles were just like that, Dunsparce taking major hits while Gulpin built damage and Stunfisk using Bounce, Spark and Mud Bomb when needed. The three were able to beat all trainers that came across them. Finally, it was time for the finals.

"This is it everyone," Smithy announced as the last two trainer gotten onto the middle of the field to shake hands, "the final battle between Karp Physic Trainer Rotsen and Ace Ice Trainer Frostbite!"

Nestor and Frostbite stared at each other, eye to eye, ignoring the cheers and boos coming from the crowd. They shook hands, and walked to their ends of the field wordlessly.

"Damn it…" Chandler mumbled from the stands "he's doing it again."

"What is up with those two?" Nick asked, being ignored by both the girls.

Nestor released Gulpin as Frostbite released a Grimer, both poison blobs staring at each other, both ready to win. Once the flags were down Grimer made the first move. It moved abnormally quickly and used Shadow Punch. Gulpin took the hit and used Ice Beam, sending the Grimer back a few feet.

"Fire Blast!" Frostbite shouted, as a small ball of fire started to form in front of the Grimer's mouth.

"Ice Beam!" Nestor shouted desperately, taking the chance.

Gulpin and Grimer released their ranged attacks, causing a large explosion and creating a cloud of smoke. Once it was clear, both Grimer and Gulpin were knocked out.

"Both piles of sludge are down!" Smithy announced as the Ranger raised two red flags.

Trot nodded, sighing, "It was predicable that Rotsen would do a counter like this, much like before, but surprising that both Pokémon ended up KO'd. Let's see if this was a disadvantage for either trainer."

Rotsen narrowed his eyes as he returned Gulpin, seeing a scowl spread across Frostbite as he did the same. He threw out a Kangaskan as Nestor sent out his Stunfisk. Once the two flags were down Nestor was able to call the attack first.

"Stunfisk, Mud Slap!" Stunfisk flailed around as it sent a wave of mud at the Kangaskan, barely making any damage but manged to lower its accuracy.

"Mega Punch," Kangaskan charged at Stunfisk, its fist pulled back, a spiral of orange energy surrounding it, before making contact with the ground, missing Stunfisk completely. "Stomp!" The attack again missed and gave Stunfisk an opening. It used Spark, making contact with Kangaskan, dealing some damage and paralyzing it.

"Earthquake!" Kangaskan raised a foot and before it could stomp on the ground Stunfisk used Bounce, soaring into the air and avoiding the attack.

"Discharge down!" Nestor shouted into the air, telling the Stunfisk to use Discharge with Bounce to cause double the damage.

"Focus Punch!" Frostbite demanded to the Kangaskan.

Kangaskan raised a fist back, red energy circling its fist and the earth around it beginning to shake as it charged its fist. Everyone waited until they all saw a ball of yellow energy making its way down. Kangaskan waited for the right moment, punching the falling, and explosive, Stunfisk. Another explosion was created and a brown dust cloud covered the arena. Once the smoke cleared everyone saw Stunfisk, knocked out on top of a knocked out Kangaskan.

"Both Kangaskan and Stunfisk are out!" Smithy announced as both trainers scowls deepened as they returned their Pokémon.

"If this sort of thing keeps going a tie is going to happen." Trot commented, seeing both the trainers' expressions "One of their battle strategies needs to change if they both want to prevent that."

Before Nestor sent out Dunsparce, he heard a voice stand out from the sounds of cheering and yells. It was Anisa.

"C'mon Nes! Stop being an ass and be yourself! Do what you do!"

Nestor locked eyes with her, his scowl starting to leave. She smiled, making him smile. He let a grin form across his face as he turned back at Frostbite, sending out Dunsparce as he sent out a Primeape. Once the flags were down Nestor made a change in their plans.

"Dunsparce, Ancient Power!" Dunsparce bounced before sending giant rocks at Primeape, hitting its mark. Nestor grinned wider when he saw a new aura surround Dunsparce, the effects of Ancient Power taking effect.

"Mega Punch!" Primeape charged the dirt snake and missed, rage filling the pig ape like Pokémon as it used Frustration, ignoring Frostbite's command to use Aerial Ace. Dunsparce continued to dodge until he took a critical hit from one of the Frustrations. Dunsparce shook its head as Nestor told him to use Drill Charge. Dunsparce attacked, causing major damage on Primeape. It snorted angrily before listening to Frostbite again and used Strength, getting another critical on the dirt snake.

"Finish it off with Giga Impact!" Frostbite yelled, taking the risk.

Time seemed to slow down to Nestor as he was pulled into his thoughts, No, no, no! Dunsparce isn't going to make this one! He won't have enough time to use Roost… unless… I have to. He wants me to be helpless, I know him.

"Double-Edge!" Nestor shouted, causing Dunsparce to run towards the charging the Primeape. Both attacks seemed to miss each other, but everyone knew better. Primeape and Dunsparce stood on opposite sides of the field, both eyes open. Everyone stayed silent as they all saw Primeape collapse and Dunsparce going unconscious.

"It's a tie! It's a bloody tie!" Smithy announced in both announce and excitement.

Both fans of Nestor and Frostbite cheered, obviously excited from the whole battle. Nestor grinned to himself as he returned Dunsparce, leaving the arena and left to meet up with his friends.

Once he stepped out of the arena he was glopped by Anisa, causing him to fall on his butt and being squeezed to death.

"That was too close!" She said as Nick chuckled, seeing the scene before him, soon being elbowed by Chandler.

"Yeah, I mean, the fuck Nes," Chandler butted in, gaining Nestor's attention, "It's not like you do that with all your Pokémon."

Nestor was about to apologize when he heard someone cough directly to him. He got, Anisa letting go and letting Faith to drop her sign and stand beside her trainer. Nestor eyed Frostbite, both having the same expressions wolves would have. Beside Frostbite was a Snorunt, peering behind his legs.

"Why?" He asked, not expecting Nestor to know what he meant. "You knew I was going to win. Why did you make it a tie?"

Nestor stayed silent, letting a pregnant silence to fall before swiping it away, saying rudely, "Cause I knew it would tick you off."

Frostbite narrowed his eyes before mumbling. "You're still the same freak I know."

"And you're still a cold ass-hat I know."

Frostbite huffed before picking up the Snorunt and walking away, leaving the group.

Nestor sighed as Faith tugged on his sleeve, asking him to pick her up as well. When he did he started to walk ahead of the group, heading for the exit of the League.

"Nestor, wait," Anisa said as she caught up with him, the other falling as well "Who is that guy, and how do you know him?"

Nestor stayed silent before saying lowly "Let's just say he's my rival... an old rival..."


End file.
